el vice-capitan de los mugiwara
by thekitsuneblue
Summary: abandono su hogar a los 10 años, obtuvo el poder de la fruta a los 13, fue a prisión a los 17, llego a una isla a los 20 y ahora es parte de una tripulación con 23 años, miremos como sera la gran aventura de este mink con luffy y su tripulación ocbadass superstrong leexwandaxcarrot akuma no mi legendaria.(mal resumen lo se,por favor dele oportunidad soy nuevo).
1. prologo

**hola este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste, a diferencia de lo que piensan el principal de esta historia es un oc que e tenido en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo.**

* * *

 _es increíble como las cosas cambian de un momento a otro, en un momento me voy de mi hogar para hacerme mas fuerte, luego me como una fresa de color celeste con manchas moradas para descubrir que sabe horrendo, sin darme cuenta pase por enfrentarme con diversas personas con poderes raros, después estoy en la peor prisión del mundo durante 2 meses, me infiltro en diversos barcos para llegar al east blue y ahora me encuentro con 5 humanos, no se porque pero algo en esos humanos son entre interesantes y divertidos sera mejor que me presente con ellos y para divertirme asustarlos un poco jijiji._

 _ho lo siento olvide presentarme mi nombre es: aokitsune lee el primer mink que comio una akuma no mi_

* * *

y esa fue la presentación de mi personaje en mi primera historia espero que les agrade, cuando me entere de los minks me fascino todo incluyendo el echo en que son conocidos como guerreros de nacimiento, se que es corta pero si les gusta la historia tratare de hacerla mas larga nos vemos después.

sayonara


	2. un nuevo miembro a bordo

**hola de nuevo aquí esta el segundo capitulo donde se vera como es que empieza la aventura**

* * *

capitulo 2 un nuevo miembro a bordo

la historia comienza en océano en donde una carabela con un mascaron con forma de oveja y en la vela tiene un jolly roger de un cráneo sonriente con un sombrero de paja,si es el barco de la tripulación de mugiwara no luffy con su miembro oficial nami (esto es después de arlong) donde después de celebrarlo se dieron cuenta que se acabaron los suministros

nami:PORQUE TUVIERON QUE ACABARSE TODA LA COMIDA-grito nami con toda furia para despues sentirse como si perdiera toda una lotería-aaa que hambre,sanji-kun seguro que no ahí nada-pregunto esperanzada.

sanji:perdoname nami-san pero no ahi nada-dijo con tono deprimido por no hacer feliz a la hermosa mujer frente a el-oigan ¿aun no han pescado nada?-les pregunto a luffy y a usopp

ambos:no-dijeron totalmente deprimidos por no comer desde la mañana

justo en ese instante zoro pudo ver a la lejanía una isla y pensó que podría haber animales o frutas que comer

zoro:oigan acabo de encontrar una isla-dijo llamando la atención de todos de golpe.

todos(menos zoro):¿DONDE?-gritaron con la esperanza de salvarse de morirse de hambre.

cuando zoro señalo la dirección de la isla fueron directamente para ver si tiene algo para comer,cuando llegaron fueron a la parte mas profunda del bosque.

nami:¿aun no encontramos nada?-pregunto impaciente para casi tropezarse con una roca,cerro los ojos para recibir el impacto que no llego en ves de eso sintió la sensación de una mano peluda agarrándola de la mano e impedir que se cayera (nami estaba al final mientras que los demás se adelantaron) cuando se dio cuenta se fijo que no le paso nada miro por todos lados para ver que paso pero no vio nada-no se que o quien evito que me cayera pero gracias- lo dijo un poco insegura y siguió caminando.

sin darse cuenta en unos arbustos al lado aparecieron unos ojos verdes que la miraban seguir su camino

¿?:de nada-dijo con una vos profunda

al pasar el rato todos encontraron animales y frutas para 4 días,estaban por volver a la nave cuando escucharon unos ruidos inquietables

usopp:¿q-q-q-que f-f-f-fue e-e-eso?-pregunto muy asustado

zoro:no lo se-dijo tranquilo pero sosteniendo fuerte a wado (la espada de kuina(recuerden que mihawk le rompió las otras espadas))-pero sea lo que sea puede venir cuando quiera-lo dijo con un tono serio

luffy,zoro y sanji estaban preparados para cualquier ataque mientras nami y usopp están atrás tratandoce de no involucrarse pero de tras de nami aparecieron los mismo ojos verdes,saltando en sima de nami

nami:KYAAAA-grito con miedo

todos:NAMI/-SAN-gritaron de horror viendo que su amiga es la primera en ser atacada,pero después pusieron cara de desconcierto al ver que pasaba-¿he?

nami:jajaja basta, me estas asiendo cosquillas-dijo feliz mientras es lamida en la cara por un zorro enorme

cuando ya paro lo vio mejor y se dio cuenta de su apariencia era un zorro naranja con encantadores ojos verdes jade,4 cosas que destacaron de su apariencia 1 es que sus orejas eran mas largas de lo común como si fueran de conejo,2sus patas delanteras se ven como manos de persona,3 tiene marcas negras desde los ojos asta las orejas lo mas destacable usaba pantalones blue jean y camisa negra manga corta,cuando se separo de el se sorprendió nuevamente al ver que se paro en dos pata y le ofresio la mano. (imaginen a kurama pero sin mostrar mucho los labios negros)

¿?:¿estas bien?-dijo con un tono de gracia

nami:si...lo estoy-lo dijo con un tono lento por la sorpresa

cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que es mas o menos de la misma estatura de zoro

¿?:lamento haberlos asustado de esa forma,pensé que seria divertido-lo dijo con una sonrisa

sanji:oye sera mejor que nos digas quien eres y que eres-lo dijo con desconfianza y preparado para cualquier cosa

¿?:nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación preguntarle a alguien su nombre sin presentarse antes-dijo con un tono serio con una mirada que congela

sanji:oh perdón mi nombre es sanji-lo dijo con educación y falta de hostilidad

zoro:el mio es roronoa zoro-lo dijo mientras lo miraba feo

usopp:yo soy el capitán usopp-lo dijo tratando de sonar seguro y valiente pero sus rodillas temblorosas delataban aun su miedo

nami:mi nombre es nami-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

luffy:y yo soy monkey D luffy-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

¿?:es un gusto mi nombre es lee, aokitsune lee-menciono el zorro sonriendo mostrando los dientes afilados

sanji:bueno ahora que nos nombramos mutuamente dinos, que eres-lo dijo mas confiado pero no tanto para no atacarlo

lee:bueno eso es algo que no puedo decirles aun pero créanme que les diré en su debido momento-lo dijo mientras todos se pregunta porque dijo eso

usopp-puedo saber ¿porque dijiste eso? porque suena como si nos viéramos muy seguido-pregunto con duda y dijo de manera muy lista

lee-porque me parecen interesantes y quisiera hacerles 2 preguntas al que esta al mando-dijo mirando al grupo

luffy:ese soy yo-dijo poniéndose al frente

lee:bien 1 ¿de que es tu grupo?-menciono la duda levantando el dedo

luffy:somos piratas-menciono naturalmente

lee:eso me lleva a la segunda pregunta-dijo recibiendo un "hmm"de duda de parte de todos los presentes-¿puedo unirme a tu tripulación?-preguntando como si preguntara la hora (natural y con leve interés)

luffy:claro puedes unirte-menciono sonriendo mientras resive un "LUFFY" de parte de todos, cuando le con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos dice

lee:genial

de regreso al barco lee subió hasta la cofa del con una increíble agilidad y velocidad que dejo a todos con la boca abierta, mientras lee mira el océano con anelo

lee:(kaa-sa,wanda-chan,carrot-chan,inu-san,neko-san,todos espérenme un poco mas, muy pronto llegare siendo mas fuerte)-pensó recordando a todos los que conoce para mirar a la tripulación que esta abajo-(y vendré con unos amigos)

¿que pasara ahora?

¿como afectara su participación?

y ¿cuando comeremos takoyaki?

descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo

to be continued

* * *

y ese fue el segundo episodio del fic, si les gusto pongas sus comentarios y criticas,también debo mencionar que se me olvido poner en el resumen que sera un leve crossover con fairy tail, no estará el tema de la magia hasta los 2 años de entrenamiento pero se mostraran diversos personajes, espero verlos(leerlos)pronto

sayonara


	3. conociendo al nuevo miembro

**hola de aquí de nuevo su zorro favorito, puedo notar que no me pusieron ningún comentario, creo que al ser mi primer fic me haga sentir un poco incomodo, bueno no importa are la historia como siempre quise**

aclaración **:cuando hice el fic y mencione que mi oc fue el primer mink que comió una akuma no mi me olvide de pekoms, no se cuando y en que edad se comió la kame kame no mi pero digamos que unos días después.**

* * *

capitulo 3 conociendo al nuevo miembro y llegando a loguetown

vemos el going merry navegando tranquilo en el mar directo a su siguiente destino loguetown la ciudad del principio y del fin donde nació y murió gold D roger, miramos mas de cerca para ver que en la cubierta había una mesa donde estan sentados lee y usopp donde el mencionado interroga al zorro antropomórfico

usopp:de acuerdo dime ¿porque quisiste ser nuestro nakama?-prgunto con un tono de sospecha porque al menos que conozcas a luffy tendrás serias dudas y tendrías que conocerlo para decidirlo.

lee:ya les dije que me parecían interesantes,ademas algo me dijo que estando con ustedes no me aburriré-dijo calmadamente y contento

usopp:ok ahora la siguiente ¿tu apariencia se debe a una akuma no mi?-pregunto mirando la apariencia del interrogado

lee:algo así,mi fruta me permite cambiar mi apariencia-dijo muy naturalmente,mientras los demás excepto luffy lo miran de manera seria y calculadora para ver si intenta algo

usopp:oh ya veo...y podrías decirme ¿cual es tu akuma no mi?-pregunto con interés viendo que ahora tienen 2 usuarios de la fruta.

lee:si quieren puedo mostrarla pero para eso necesito a otro consumidor,¿alguien aquí comió una de esas?-pregunto viendo a todos los miembros, luffy levanto la mano mientras dice"yo si"-bien en ese caso podrías acercarte a mi-luffy asintió y camino hasta estar frente a el,lee le paso la mano y luffy tan seguro y despistado acepto el saludo,cuando se separaron las manos lee menciono algo inquietable-ahora también puedo hacerlo-mientras camina hasta un extremo del barco para poner atrás su puño-gomu gomu no-todos miraban con duda e inquietud-pistoru-y todos vieron con asombro como su brazo se estira como el de luffy,cuando su brazo se contrajo nuevamente explico con gracia al ver sus caras desencajadas-mi habilidad es de la mimic mimic no mi,la fruta que copia cuando entro en contacto con otro poseedor de la fruta,puedo tener sus mismas habilidades-asombrando a todos

luffy:GENIAL osea que puedes hacer lo mismo que yo-dijo impresionado

lee:exacto-menciono sonriendo

sanji:con un poder tan grande me impresiona que no quieras hacernos daño o al menos matarnos-lo dijo inteligente y observador

lee:eso es porque me agradan y quiero usa mi poder para ser fuerte para proteger a la gente que me importa-menciono determinado a cumplir sus palabras

nami:entonces ¿realmente no quieres lastimarnos?-pregunto dudosa

su respuesta fue que lee se acercara a ella para después darle una gran lamida en la cara

sanji: **QUE SE SUPONE QUE LE HACES A NAMI-SAN-** pregunto con una furia gigantesca y con ganas de matarlo

lee:solo estoy mostrando mi aprecio,¿acaso quieres también?-pregunto con duda

sanji:PARA NADA-grito furioso y con asco-las únicas personas que van a lamerme la cara son hermosas mujeres

justo después de decir eso nami le da un fuerte golpe que lo deja inconsciente por tarado

nami:este idiota nunca piensa en las consecuencias de sus palabras-dijo con un toque de furia-y a ti-dijo mirando a lee,para acercarse a el para darle un golpe de karate en su cabeza que le causa un chichon del tamaño de una naranja-no me lames sin avisar

lee:perdon-dijo penoso para después abrazarla poniendo mejilla con mejilla-garchu

nami:¿"garchu"?-pregunto por la palabra-¿que significa eso?

lee:es una forma de saludar,pedir cariño o una palabra que demuestre que estoy feliz-explico sonriendo

usopp,luffy y nami:aaaa-dijeron entendiendo

zoro:tsk-expreso sin la menor importancia

* * *

un rato paso hasta que divisaron a lo lejos una ciudad donde pararan hasta llegar al red line,la ciudad donde nació y murió el rey de los piratas gold roger.

luffy:llegamos a loguetown-exclamo con emoción por desembarcar pronto

cuando llegaron le pidieron a lee que si va a salir con ellos tendría que usar una capucha de cuerpo completo para no llamar la atención,así todos se dividieron para ir en distintas direcciones,luffy fue a buscar la plataforma donde fue ejecutado roger,zoro buscaba una tienda para comprar nuevas katanas(para perderse en el progreso),sanji buscaba un sitio donde vendieran comida fresca y sabrosa para todos(o al menos para nami,el resto que no sabe tan bien se los da a los demas pero igual cocina delicioso)usopp fue a buscar una tienda que fuera de su interés y al final nami le pidio (obligo) a lee en llevar todas sus compras,el zorro se sorprendió de la forma en que su compañera pelinaranja puede regatear de manera profesional y dejar a los dueños deprimidos por llevarse muchos de sus vestidos,cuando pasaban por una cuadra encontraron a un sujeto peliblanco escuálido con tatuajes en su abdomen,sin camisa y lleva una guadaña enorme(erigor)que estaba acorralando a una familia

erigor:ya les dije, denme todo que tenga valor o serán cortados-amenazo con una sonrisa y una mirada de desquiciado apuntándoles con su guadaña

padre:pero si ya te hemos dado todo lo que teníamos-respondió asustado y preocupado por su esposa y sus hijos

erigor:en ese caso,prepárate para conocer a tu dios-dijo sosteniendo su arma para acabarlos,serraron los ojos para aceptar sus muertes,como no paso nada los abrieron para ver que pasaba y se sorprendieron viendo a un sujeto encapuchado que sostenía la hoja de la guadaña-¿quien rayos eres? no ves que estoy ocupado-dijo con enojo

lee:soy el que detendrá tus crímenes-hablo con un tono serio

erigor:que ¿acaso eres un marine? o ¿solo te crees un héroe?-pregunto con burla

lee:no,solo no me gusta lo que le haces a personas inocentes-dijo para después darle un golpe en la cara

erigor:maldito-maldijo lleno de ira e intentando cortarlo con su guadaña pero con cada intento el encapuchado esquivaba con éxito-quédate quieto-dijo furioso hasta que recibió golpes repentinos y patadas rápidas hasta que un golpe poderos lo mando a estrellarse en un muro cercano

lee:y no se te ocurra levantarte-dijo serio para mirar ahora a la familia-¿están bien? ¿no les paso nada?-viendo que negaron con la cabeza indicando que están bien se tranquilizo-me alegra-dijo para darse la vuelta y levantar del suelo las compras de nami

niña:gracias señor-dijo mientras le sonríe,lee la miro por el rabillo del ojo para levantarle la mano diciendo "de nada" ampliando mas su sonrisa

nami:realmente tienes un enorme corazón-dice mientras sonríe para que lee también sonría,hasta que recibe un golpe en la cabeza-pero no te da el derecho para dejar toda la ropa que conseguí en el piso-dijo enojada

lee:perdon-dijo apenado

* * *

después de eso ocurrieron muchas cosas que hicieron que volvieran al barco,entre ellas ser perseguidos por la marina entre ellos el capitán de la marina smoker,justo ahora están nombrando sus sueños y promesas

sanji:encontrare el all blue-menciono siendo el primero

luffy:yo seré el rey de los piratas-dijo sonriendo

zoro:seré el mejor espadachín del mundo-menciono con seguridad(confianza y determinación)

nami:creare un mapa del mundo entero-respondió feliz

usopp:y-yo me convertiré en un bravo guerrero de los mares-dijo medio nervioso al principio pero después mas confiado

lee:y yo-poniendo su pie al final(nota:esta descalso camina sin nada en sus pies)-me are mas fuerte para así regresar a mi hogar-dijo mostrando los dientes

todos miran al barril con decisión para después levantar las piernas

luffy:VAMOS AL GRAND LINE

todos:SIII-dijeron al momento que patearon el barril,listos para ir al mar difícil para cumplir sus sueños.

to be continued.

* * *

y eso es todo por ahora si quieren que continúe solo tiene que pedírmelo en los comentarios.


	4. laboon

**hola de aquí de nuevo su zorro favorito,con la cuarta parte iniciando el viaje del grand line y sus aventuras junto con el zorruno compañero mink**

* * *

capitulo 4 la ballena gigante y los guardianes del faro parte 1

mientras la tripulación intenta mantenerse en pie ante la tormenta que han entrado,luffy estaba en la vela para mirar al frente intentando ver algo, hasta

luffy:"¡oigan! puedo ver la misteriosa montaña-dijo asombrando a todos para ver como era para decir en conjunto un "HEEE" por lo grande que es"no se puede ver la cima a través de las nubes,así que eso es el red line"dijo con emoción por el viaje que se aproxima

zoro:"no puede ser real..."menciono con unos binoculares"en VERDAD el agua esta subiendo por la montaña"exclamo con sorpresa como si estuviera viviendo un sueño

mientras lee,sanji y usopp intentaban sostener el timón/palanca hasta que se rompió ocasionando que perdiera el control y estuvo apunto de estrellarse en uno de los bordes hasta que lee le dijo"LUFFY, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA"alarmando al capitán para después usar el gomu gomu no fuusen para devolverlo al frente pero siguen preocupados,lee piensa un poco las cosas,respira profundo y grito

lee:"CÁLMENSE"deteniendo a los mas histéricos (nami y usopp) y llamando la atención de los mas calmados"se que las cosas acaban de empezar de una manera con mucho riesgo,pero es porque somos piratas,personas o seres vivos que van al mar para desafiar al peligro,enfrentar adversidades y peligrar sus vida por la emoción de la aventura"dijo impresionando al grupo por esas palabras"somos quienes van navegando para sentirse libres,somos quienes se van de sus hogares para volverse mas fuertes,somos quienes navegan de isla en isla aprendiendo de ellas y conseguir nakamas"recito dándole a sus amigos confianza para el reto"así que ¿que somos?"pregunto esperando la respuesta indicada

todos:"PIRATAS"gritaron en coro

lee:"eso quería oír"dijo con una sonrisa,luego mira al frente para mirar con el rabillo del ojo a los demás"mina (chicos)creo que estamos apunto de llegar"dijo con emoción

todos viendo que están por entrar al grand line no pudieron evitar gritar un "LO HICIMOS" por la emoción

luffy:"estamos llegando a las nubes"dijo muy feliz estando así hasta llegar a la cima de un salto,después de estar en el aire por un momento el barco baja hasta estar nuevamente en el agua"ahora nos deslizamos hacia abajo"dijo remarcando lo obvio"el océano mas grande del mundo...GRAND LINE"exclamo con emoción.

mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo fueron nublados nuevamente por las nubes pero esta ves no con miedo si no con alegría,todo era tranquilo hasta que escucharon un tipo de rugido fuerte y grabe,al principio pensaron que no era nada pero lo escucharon de nuevo e incluso sanji creyó ver una montaña,mientras mas cerca estaban de la parte baja de la montaña mas claro era lo que y para sorpresa de todos era..era.

todos:"UNA BALLENA GIGANTE"exclamaron sorprendidos por ver en frente de ellos una ballena tan grande como para confundirla con una montaña,el mamífero gigante era de color negro con enormes,profundas y horribles cicatrices rugiendo de nuevo con ese tono grave y fuerte,la ballena era tan grande que bloqueaba el paso a excepción de una pequeña abertura a la izquierda

usopp:"el timón sigue estando roto ¿que vamos a hacer?"dijo viendo que posiblemente no habría forma de salvarse

lee:"intenta algo zoro,sanji ayúdenme"ordeno mientras los mencionados van con el a ayudar a usopp con el timon

luffy:"se me ocurrió un grandiosa idea"dijo mientras corre hacia la puerta que guarda el cañón delantero

nami:"luffy ¿que piensas hacer?pregunto mientras se queda al frente viendo a la ballena,los demás intentan desesperada mente mover el timón pero solo logran moverlo un milímetro por momento,mientras nami mira la ballena en estado de shock por el inminente choque"demasiado tarde"dijo sin esperanza de salir con vida hasta que

 **KABOOM**

el cañón del barco fue disparado a causa de luffy que le dio a la ballena y frenando a la nave,viendo que fue disparada la bala del cañón todos pensaron con sorpresa" _EL CAÑÓN_ "al ver que su capitan se le ocurrió tan horrible idea,el barco logro perder velocidad pero no la suficiente como para evitar chocar con la ballena y que se rompiera el mascaron

nami:"yo..pensé...pensé que iba a morir"dijo en un estado de shock por el susto,mientras el mascaron sale volando pasando por encima de ella y cayendo frente a la puerta que entro luffy

luffy:"HAAAA MI ASIENTO FAVORITO"grito en un estado de horror al ver el mascaron roto de merry,desde que tiene el barco siempre se a sentado en ese sitio y le gustaba mucho

mientras los demás estaban cansados por el esfuerzo inútil de mover el timón,cuando ya recuperaron el aliento zoro fue el primero en hacer algo

zoro:T-TENEMOS QUE HUIR,AHORA QUE PODEMOS"grito mientras los 4 hombres tomaban los remos que tiene el barco para moverse al rededor de la criatura,preocupados de que hiciera algo en cualquier momento,de repente rugió una ves mas y como estaban tan cerca fue un dolor de oídos,sobretodo para lee y su oído sensible,cuando pasaban cerca del ojo del gigante luffy se puso en frente y dijo furioso

luffy:"tu..arruinaste mi asiento favorito,¿PORQUE DEMONIOS LO HICISTE?"grito y culpo furioso mientras estira su brazo para darle un golpe al ojo para sorpresa del grupo para recibir un "IDIOOOOOOTAAAAA"de todos

de un momento a otro la ballena los baja la mirada para ver quien le golpeo el ojo para ver que eran personas en un barco,luffy estaba apunto de iniciar una pelea para segundos después ser pateado por usopp,lee y zoro diciendo al mismo tiempo"CÁLLATE TONTO"pero de todas formas la ballena entendió la amenaza y abrió la gigantesca boca que tiene para tragárselos,todos excepto luffy fueron tragados en el interior de la criatura.

* * *

 **interior de laboon**

nami:"y ¿que piensan ustedes?"pregunto para confirmar si esta viendo bien

zoro:"*que piensan*dice"repitió en un tono de ironía

sanji:"¿no se supone que fuimos devorados por una ballena?"pregunto mientra mira fijamente la pequeña isla que esta frente a ellos

espera..¿isla?

así es en medio de un océano verde (jugos gástrico)ahí una isla suficientemente pequeña como para llevar una casa,la sorpresa de haber una isla en el estomago de la ballena fue sustituida por la aparición de un calamar colosal que podría re-comerlos(porque ya fueron comidos)mientras nami y usopp se fueron a esconderse asustados sanji,lee y zoro estaban preparados para acabar con el invertebrado,cuando 3 arpones que salieron de la casa le atravesaron la cabeza matándolo al instante,de la casa salio un anciano con una apariencia curiosa,usa sandalias,unos pantalones cortos,una una camisa estilo veraniega rosa y el dato mas curioso del viejo tiene pétalos de flor en la cabeza,el viejo estaba caminando tranquilamente mientras los miraba amenazadora mente solo para sentarse en una silla debajo de la palmera que tiene la isla leyendo el diario matutino.

sanji:"DI ALGO,IDIOTA"exclamo furioso por verles feo solo para sentarse

usopp:"escucha anciano si quieres pelear solo dilo,tenemos nuestro propio cañón"dijo muy atrás del grupo

lee:"si eres hombre dice lo en la cara"dijo con un tono de cansancio por la cobardía del narizón de la tripulacion

después de esa declaración el anciano los miro de manera amenazante hasta que por fin hablo

viejo:"NO LO HARÉ,o alguien va a morir"dijo poniendo tensos a todos

sanji:"¿y ese quien puede ser?"pregunto preparado para cualquier cosa

viejo:"yo"respondió de manera simple e instantánea,recibiendo un"¿TU?"enojado del cocinero por una respuesta tan pobre y sin sentido

zoro:"ya,cálmate"dijo para ponerse al frente"oye viejo,puedes decirnos ¿donde estamos? y ¿quienes son usted y la ballena?"pregunto para recibir la misma mirada amenazante,solo para que le digan que es de mala educación no presentarse primero,mientras lee asiente con la cabeza dándole la razón"si,verdad mis disculpas,mi nombre es rorono..."empezó solo para ser interrumpido por el anciano

crocus:mi nombre es crocus,soy uno de los 2 guardianes del faro de "los cabos gemelos",tengo 71 años,mi signo es géminis y mi tipo de sangre es AB"dijo naturalmente y con calma

zoro:"¿PUEDO MATARLO YA?"pregunto enojado porque no solo el viejo lo interrumpió sino que ademas se presento primero,suerte que lo sujetaban para evitar una locura

crocus:"¿me preguntan donde están?,están en mi sitio privado y se atreven a gritarme amenazas,¿acaso párese el estomago de un ratón?"pregunto con ironía

lee:"entonces si fuimos devorados"dijo mientras mira al rededor viendo el paisaje"no párese un estomago,incluso ahí luz solar"menciono de manera lógica

nami:"un momento,¿que sucederá con nosotros?,no quiero morir en el estomago de una ballena"exclamo asustada pensando que si pasa mas tiempo en ese estomago va a ser digerida de una manera lenta y dolorosa

crocus por su parte los miro amenazante una ves mas hartando a lee que le grita "PARA DE HACER ESO"solo para darce cuenta de parte de crocus que era solo una broma"¿SOLO ERA BROMA?"

crocus:"si quieren irse solo tienen que ir por allá"dijo mientra apuntaba una enorme puerta en dirección opuesta al merry

nami:"¿PODEMOS SALIR?"exclamo sorprendida para después darse cuenta de algo"un momento ¿porque una ballena tiene una puerta de metal en el estomago? Y ¿porque esta en medio del aire?"pregunto con la duda de como seria posible

usopp:"mira atentamente"dijo mientras mira el *cielo*"el cielo,las nubes,incluso el ..ES TODA UNA PINTURA,todo el estomago esta pintado"exclamo sorprendiendo levemente a zoro,sanji y lee mientras nami se le salio un "ha"de sorpresa,mitras crocus explica que lo hizo por diversión "¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?"exclamo apunto de saltar pero lee lo detuvo tratando de calmarlo

estaban a punto de navegar hacia la puerta pero de repente todo empezó a moverse el estomago,con el movimiento se dieron cuenta de que la *isla*que crocus estaba encima no era una isla,era un barco recubierto de hierro eso explicaba como es que no se derretía,los miembros exijian una explicación del movimiento repentino

crocus:"laboon se esta golpeando nuevamente contra el red line"dijo en un tono serio sorprendiendo a todos

nami:"ahora que recuerdo,la ballena estaba con grandes y profundas cicatrices"dijo mientras piensa en las marcas que tenia cuando la vio

lee:"y ademas se escuchaba como si estuviera lamentan doce"dijo poniendo su granito de arena(metáfora de participar),usopp pregunta de que estaban hablado"¿no lo escuchaste?,esta rugiendo de dolor"dijo mencionando los echos

todos enseguida pensaron que es culpa de crocus intentando matar a laboon,después de esa conclusión estaban pensando en salir lo mas pronto posible,en cada momento las olas aumentaban y se volvían mas peligrosas y de un momento a otro crocus se sumergió en los jugos para hacer algo que parecía de ayuda,solo para aparecer en la escalera de la puerta gigante,estaba por llegar a la cima cuando de la pequeña puerta que tiene la puerta(valla la redundancia)aparecieron 3 sombras uno de ellos era luffy pero los otros eran otras sus personas,una era una chica de cabello celeste amarrado en cola de caballo,un pantalón corto blanco junto a una camisa rallada y un abrigo verde agua,el otro sujeto tiene una apariencia de un joven de la realeza,tiene un esmoquin verde fuerte,una corona y lo que parecen ser tatuajes con el numero"9"debajo de los ojos,mientras estaban cayendo el sujeto dijo

¿?:"miss wednesday,estamos cayendo directo a nuestro fin"dijo muy preocupado y asustado,luffy pudo ver a sus amigos estando bien y se tranquilizo

luffy:"chicos,me alegra que estén bien"dijo feliz para después cambiar su cara a una preocupada"por cierto,ayúdenme"dijo antes de caer a los jugos

usopp:"luffy también fue comido,junto con un par de extraños"dijo impresionado al ver a su capitan

nami:"el viejo se fue"menciono a observar la escalera y la plataforma que tenia la puerta

lee:"eso no importa ahora,luffy esta en problemas"dijo mientras estira su propio brazo para agarrar a el chico de goma de su camisa,en el mismo instante los 2 extraños subieron al barco para segundos después notar que la ballena ya se calmo

zoro:"entonces,hemos salvado sus traseros,ahora dinos ¿quienes son?"pregunto mientras mira fijamente a ambas personas,claramente mientras sanji mira con cara de bobo enamorado

"mr.9 ellos son piratas""me di cuenta miss wednesday,pero creo que podemos convencerlos""posiblemente"se decían respectivamente los ahora conocidos mr.9 y miss wednesday

crocus:"¿otra ves ustedes,sinvergüenzas?"dijo apareciendo y sonando enojado"lo repetiré una ves mas"mientras yo viva,no le harán ningún daño a laboon"

usopp:"oh,volvió"dijo viendo que donde sea que se fue ya termino

después mr.9 y miss wednesday intentaron hacer un hoyo en el estomago con las bazucas que tenían a mano para ver que crocus uso su cuerpo para recibir las balas para después caer al suelo(¿donde mas va a caer?)mientras los responsables se ríen por el acto noble del viejo,lee y luffy se ponen cada uno al lado del otro (luffy en el lado izquierdo de mr.9 y lee en el lado derecho de mis wednesday)cada uno le dio un puñetazoen el lado de la cara para que en el otro lado se golpearan con el otro,para así dejarlos inconscientes

luffy:"no se porque,pero quería pegarles"dijo en un tono irritado

lee:"yo si se porque"dijo en el mismo tono

después en el bote/isla crocus explico que las 2 personas son de un pueblo cerca de su posición e intentan matar a laboon para tener su carne,en ese punto el viejo menciono sobre laboon

crocus:"es una"ballena isla"la ballena mas grande del mundo donde solo habita en el west blue"explico mientras todos escuchaban atentamente acerca del mencionado animal"ella ha estado esperando impacientemente a un grupo de piratas,desde hace 50 años"dijo impresionando a todos

¿que paso con laboon?

¿los mugiwara podrán salir de su estomago por su boca o por el otro lado? (oremos porque sea la boca)

y ¿donde esta el otro cuidador?

todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo

to be continued

* * *

 **y listo ahora estamos con el mamífero mas grande del mundo para comenzar la aventura,he pensado en hacer un omake con respecto al futuro de este fic.**

 **si quieren que lo ponga pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios hasta entonces nos vemos**

 **sayonara**


	5. despedirse de una ballena

**hola de aquí de nuevo su zorro favorito,el anterior capitulo tuve que hacerlo a base del episodio pero se me olvido que un autor crea esto ha base de 2 cosas,el sitio donde se inspira y su versión imaginada asi que lo haré mas a mi modo**

* * *

capitulo 5 la ballena gigante y los guardianes del faro parte 2

en el interior de laboon,crocus explicaba a la tripulación del porque se golpeaba tantas beses con el red line,al parecer laboon seguía el barco de una tripulación pirata desde el west blue,le prometieron que regresarían e años pero eso fue hace 50 años,esa revelación sorprendió a los oyentes,de ahí se fueron por la puerta sorprendiéndose una ves mas al saber que es doctor,luffy intento que se uniera a la tripulación pero se negó al decir que es muy viejo para seguir en el mar.

"realmente es triste pensar que no podrán cumplir la promesa si ya están muertos"dijo lee deprimido por pensar que laboon solo espera un barco lleno de cadáveres y huesos (en alguna parte del grand line,en florian trianlge un esqueleto con afro estornuda preguntándose si alguien habla de el)

"lee eres un insensible,que no ves que pueden regresar en cualquier momento"exclamo usopp con fe en la humanidad por darle promesa a una ballena que puede creer

"puede ser,pero lo mas lógico es que se fueran del grand line y dejar la ballena aqui"dijo crocus dejando al grupo shockeado hasta que escucharon

"¿enserio tienes que ver el mundo como un vaso medio vació? crocus"dijo una vos que provenía del faro,todos miraron para sorprenderse al ver a una persona mas curiosa que crocus,la persona es un anciano de piel marrón claro casi gris,con ropas amarillas,muchas arrugas en el cuerpo y un cabello con forma de ramas y hojas

"MIREN,UN ÁRBOL CON CARA DE ANCIANO"grito luffy muy sorprendido

"tarado,es un anciano con apariencia de árbol PERO DE UNA FORMA U OTRA TAMBIÉN ES SORPRENDENTE DE VER" dijo usopp con los ojos saltones de sorpresa

"el es Sequen warrod el segundo guardián del faro"nombro crocus a su compañero"¿no se suponía que seguías dormido?"pregunto

"estaba,pero me despertaron los lamentos de laboon"respondido el octogenario,mientras hablaban luffy noto una herida en la cabeza de laboon,(¿o sera su nariz?)asi que cuando nadie miraba arranco el mástil y se lo clavo en la misma herida

eso ocaciono un enorme dolor y furia de parte de la ballena también causando que la herida se expanda en ese mismo instante empezó un combate,ballena gigante contra hombre de goma,fue honestamente corta pero memorable donde luffy lo proclamo como un empate,despues de eso luffy pinto en laboon una versión muy mal pintada de la bandera (en serio estoy seguro de que un niño de 5 años pintaría mejor) y prometieron que cuando se vieran terminarían la pelea hasta entonces no se golpeara con el muro,mientras usopp estaba reparando las partes rotas del barco lee pudo ver un buitre que llevaba en cima una nutria para después desaparecer junto con una explosión pero de seguro no era nada

"HAAAAAA"era el grito de nami llamando la atención de todos creyendo que algo esta pasando"la brújula se rompió,no apunta a nada"

"tienes razón nami,la aguja gira,gira y gira sin parar"dice lee comprendiendo el problema,los demás también excepto luffy al parecerle divertido

"eso es porque están ahora en el grand line,aquí las brújulas normales no sirven aun cuando están en perfecto estado"dijo warrod con un tono calmado,después explico que las islas tienen un campo magnético distinto cada una,mientras decia eso luffy y lee se estaban devorando el atún como si no comieran en todo el día"la unica manera de navegar es usando cada día un sacrificio humano"esa declaración espanto a todos por la idea de matarse"es broma"dijo despreocupado con una cara de bromista

"no nos hagas eso,viejo loco"exclamaron nami y usopp enojados por el mal chiste

"tu y tus bromas,pero tiene razón en la parte de las islas y sus campos magnéticos,para navegar por este océano tendrán que usar una brújula especial"dijo crocus irritado por la broma de su compañero y serio mencionando lo demás,en ese instante luffy mostró un log pose preguntando si habla de ese"si es eso lo que..."

"HEEEE,¿DONDE ENCONTRASTE ESO?"preguntaron ancianos al ver como encontró lo que necesitaba por suerte

"luffy,¿PORQUE NO DIJISTE QUE ENCONTRASTE ESE?"grito y pego al capitán para recibir la explicación de que lo encontró cuando desaparecieron el dúo de raros"¿en serio"

"si y ¿porque me pegas?"pregunto por la razón de eso

"tenia ganas"dijo naturalmente como si fuera algo normal(con una tripulación pirata como esta claro que seria normal)

"¿que clase de escusa es esa"murmuro lee solamente para recibir una mirada fulminante de parte de la navegante"no dije nada"dijo asustado

"eso me recuerda,lee quisiéramos pedirte una cosa"dijo usopp en medio de la conversación

"¿hmm?¿y que podría ser?"pregunto para recibir una sonrisa de parte de nami

"quisiéramos que fueras nuestro vice-capitán"dijo para sorpresa del zorro

"¿yo?,¿ser vice-capitan?"pregunto teniendo como afirmativa un asentimiento de cabeza del grupo"¿están seguros?,porque tener ese puesto significa ser el segundo al mando y es un puesto muy responsable"dijo para meter en su boca otro pedazo del atún elefante

"nos inspiraste y nos calmaste cuando atravesamos el reverse mountain"dijo sanji aun recordando el discurso

después de eso lee acepto el puesto,crocus siguió explicando como funcionaba el log pose,para mencionar la ultima isla donde abita el one piece:rafte

"uff,eso estuvo delicioso ¿no lo crees?lee"dijo/pregunto el hombre de goma al zorro que asintió

¿USTEDES 2 SE COMIERON TODO DE LA MESA?""wow,no dejaron ni los huesos"dijeron sanji y usopp en este orden totalmente impresionados para que sanji se enojara enseguida"malditos hombre de goma y cara de caniche,queria que nami-san...FUERA LA QUE COMIERA PRIMERO"exclamo pateando a ambos lansandolos cerca de nami sin herirla,pero rompiendo el log pose dejando a la chica de cabello naranja en shock"prepárense a morir,comedores de fruta torpe"

"sanji-kun"dijo nami para así llamar su atención

"¿si?,nami-san"pregunto el rubio cocinero sin saber lo que le espera

"USTEDES 3,VAYAN A MOJARSE LA CABEZA"exclamo furiosa pateando al hombre de goma,el zorro antropomorfo y al cocinero pervertido(sanji:hey)mandándolos al agua

mientras nami y usopp (zoro a estado todo el tiempo dormido desde que salieron de la ballena)se preocupaban pr perder un log pose,crocus y warrod le regalan su viejo log pose,laboon salvo a los 5 caidos al agua

espera...no eran 3

cierto,también salvo a mr.9 y miss wednesday,los 2 le pidieron a la tripulación que los llevaran a un sitio llamado whiskey peak,intentaron convencerlos rogándoles pero nami se le ocurrio engañarlos para que hablen con mas información de la que deberían,pero de todas formas luffy ya se le ocurrió ir ahí al mencionar el sitio

 **en la tarde**

todos ya estaban listos para ir a la primera isla del grand line,se despidieron de ambos viejos y le recordaron una ves mas a laboon que no tiene que quitarse el símbolo de su cara,en ese instante se puede ver al going merry zarpar lejos del red line

"oye crocus ¿no crees que ellos sean los piratas que hemos estado esperando durante tantos años?"pregunto warrod a su antiguo compañero de barco

"si,incluso tiene ese mismo aire misterioso que tenia roger"dijo crocus recordando a su antiguo capitán

si...oye ¿quieres probar las lechugas que plante,ya están maduras"dijo llamando la atención del cabeza de flor"era broma"dijo con la misma cara que dice despues de una broma

"¿no piensas cambiar verdad?"pregunto recibiendo risas del ex-botánico del oro jackson

to be continued

* * *

 **y que les pareció el capitulo de ahora,espero que aya sido de su agrado**

 **tengo que explicar que la razón del porque me demoro tanto es que estoy muy adelantado a los episodios en este instante estoy en el 780 y necesito tiempo para ver los antiguos episodios para refrescar mi memoria**

 **sin mas que decir me despido por ahora,dejen sus comentarios y nos veremos**

 **sayonara**


	6. Whiskey Peak

**hola de aquí de nuevo su zorro favorito,lamento la demora este capitulo tubo muchos problemas en crearse incluyendo una repentina actualización repentina,pero ahora si el capitulo.**

* * *

capitulo 6:llegando a whiskey peak,el zorro muestra los colmillos

en una zona invernal del grand line,podemos ver al merry teniendo nieve en cima los miembros del barco hacen distintas actividades entre ellas,nami esta adentro evitando el frió junto con un abrigo,luffy y usopp estan en una competencia de esculturas/muñecos de nieve para convertirla en una guerra de bolas de nieve solamente con sus ropas(los menos listos siempre son los últimos en darse cuenta)zoro sigue dormido(el campeón de los sueños pesados)y al final sanji junto a lee estaban usando las palas para sacar la nieve del barco,sanji estaba usando un abrigo negro para que emparejara con su esmoquin y lee bueno no se cambio de ropa,sigue usando la que siempre usa y se apega a su pelaje blanco...espera ¿no se supone que su pelo era naranja? bueno eso es una buena explicación que veremos momentos antes

flashback:30 minutos antes

estamos en el comedor viendo que la tripulación despierta(con eso me refiero a todos menos zoro) y los 2 no invitados comiendo un sabroso filete de vaca con una ensalada de zanahorias,lechuga y tomate que sanji logro guardar y esconder de luffy,todos menos 1 estaban disfrutando del filete ese alguien es el zorruno vice-capitán que solo esta comiendo su ensalada,llamando la atención de los demás sobretodo del rubio cocinero

"oye, se puede saber¿Porque ignoras la carne que prepare?"dijo con un tono de indignación al creer que al zorro le parece asquerosa

"tranquilo sanji,lo mas seguro es que sea solo vegetariano ¿o no es así lee?"pregunto usopp creyendo saber sus gustos alimenticios

"no lo creo,recuerdo que acompaño a luffy devorando el atún elefante en el faro al lado del red line"dijo nami recordando haberlos visto en ese momento

"si ese es el caso,¿porque no comes eso?"esta ves fue miss wednesday en hablar para que todos vean al zorro para aclarar sus dudas

"lo que ocurre es que los tipos de carne que yo como son distintos a lo que ustedes comen"dijo llamando el interés de todos"no soy capas de comer los mismos tipos que ustedes,si puedo comer peces y aves,pero los demás es distinto"

"¿no comes vaca?"pregunto luffy recibiendo una negativa con cara de disgusto

"¿tampoco cerdo?"secundo nami solamente para ver que dio una cara de asco con la lengua afuera

"¿ni siquiera cabra?"termino usopp para ver que lee se tapaba el hocico evitando las nauseas por la imagen mental

"ciertamente son tontos,el es un zorro y eso significa que el come conejos,es la naturaleza"dijo mr.9 con un tono presumido creyendo que es el mas listo de todos los presentes,pero cuando vio la mirada de muerte de lee se puso blanco del miedo

" **si vuelves a mencionar las palabras conejo y comer en la misma** **oración,te quitare esa corona de plástico para ponértela en donde nunca te dio la luz** "amenazo con una voz lúgubre que demostraba que prometía dolor si vuelve a hablar,en ese instante todos se atemorizaron por lo que seria capas,cuando ya se dio cuenta de la expresión de sus amigos se calmo para decir con vergüenza"lamento que vieran eso,el tema de los conejos es algo delicado y personal para mi"

"tranquilo,comprendo tu situación,si alguien dijera algo ofensivo o sin ningún respeto a mis mandarinas lo golpeare y pateare la parte que mas duele"dijo nami mientras aprieta el puño,logrando un escalofrió de todos,lee viendo lo comprensiva que puede ser nami froto si mejilla con la suya para después lamerse la,segundos después recibe un puñetazo"que te dije de lamerme sin avisar"

"bueno,bueno sabiendo ahora que comes carnes distintas a la que nosotros comemos normalmente,podrías decirme ¿de cuales comes?"pregunto sanji interesado y teniendo la atención de los demás

"hipopótamo,rata,cualquier reptil y anfibio junto con las aves y peces que mencione antes"dijo dejando con ciertas dudas de todos los presentes por sus gustos alimenticios,en especial con el hipopótamo que lo mas seguro es que tiene mucha grasa

"¿también comes cocodrilo?"pregunto luffy queriendo saber si es delicioso y viendo que lee asentía con la cabeza se emociono"¿y es delicioso?"pregunto con impaciencia

"eso no importa ahora,mira puedo conseguir esos animales para que comas,pero hasta ese entonces tendrás que comer ensalada¿no te molesta?"dijo y pregunto sanji para ver que el zorro negaba con la cabeza mientras masticaba una zanahoria entera de quien sabe donde consiguió(ni siquiera yo se donde y yo soy el autor)

en ese instante lograron ver por la ventana copos de nieve cayendo,creyendo que era un error de la vista fueron afuera para apreciar una nevada casi-natural(o por lo menos natural cuando se trata del grand line(aunque para mi sigue sin ser natural))en el momento en que sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas vieron que lee cambiaba de naranja a blanco

"LEE PERO ¿QUE OCURRIÓ CONTIGO"exclamo alterado usopp teniendo la misma reacción y preguntas de los demás

"que,¿esto?"pregunto señalándose así mismo viendo que estaban sintiendo a la vez"no pasa nada,es solo mi pelaje invernal,siempre cambia cuando estoy en climas podría decir que estoy usando mi abrigo"dijo quitando las dudas de sus compañeros y aliviándolos

fin del flashback

regresado al presente nami les dijo a todos que se pasaron de largo y que debían dar la vuelta,en ese momento apareció una repentina tormenta incluso esquivaron un iceberg recibiendo pequeños rasguños en el casco(del barco).Cuando ya todo se calmo y casi todos estaban exhaustos(excepto luffy)zoro por fin despertó para recibir coscorrones y reprimendas de lee y nami,en ese instante vieron una gigantesca nube de niebla pero con el log pose lograron reconocer que es la isla que estaban buscando:whiskey peak.

Cuando iban a entrar a la isla mr.9 y miss wednesday saltaron para ir nadando a quien sabe donde,al momento de pasar la niebla el pelaje de lee lentamente vuelve a su tono anaranjado,después de unos momentos el grupo logra ver siluetas y escuchan murmullos que logra ponerlos tensos y preparados para cualquier que no esperaron es que la gente no los abucheaban,envés de eso los halaban como si fueran estrellas de cine,incluso el confeti caía de quien sabe quien(no en serio ¿de donde sale?)en el momento en que lee vio a la gente se pus su capucha a una velocidad que envidiaría el mismo kizaru(en algún cuartel de la marina, un hombre alto con ropa amarilla y lentes de sol estornudo preguntándose si alguien hablaba de el)la mayoría de la tripulación saludaba a su propio modo,sanji saludaba con su cara de bobo a todas las chicas bonitas,usopp saludaba a todos saludándolos e incluso lanzaba besos,luffy saludaba gritando como podía y lee le dio algo de pena así que solo saludaba con la mano levantada.

"saluUrrgh-ehem mah mah maaaah saludos,soy el alcalde de whiskey peak,mi nombre es igarappoi"dijo/se presento un hombre rubio en rizos,estatura alta en la categoría promedio y con traje elegante"este a mi lado es el vice-alcalde stan"dijo mostrando a un joven igual de rubio pero salvaje,con una cicatriz e la ceja derecha,un tono de piel mas claro y ojos azules por su apariencia no parece tener mas de 20(sting)"y nuestra secretaria yuki"presento ahora a una joven peliplata de ojos marrones y una rosa azul en la cabeza llevando el clásico traje de secretaria(yukino)

"es un plaArrgh-ehem mi mi mi miiiii,es un placer conocerlos"dijo trayendo leves sospechas sobre si están relacionados

"un gusto"dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se inclina un poco

"teniendo e cuenta que nos presentamos y estamos por celebrar una de nuestras fiestas¿quisieran unirse?quicieraArrg-ehem mah mah maaaah quisiéramos escuchar sus historias"dijo igarappoi esperando que acepten

"CON GUSTO"exclamaron luffy,usopp y sanji queriendo comer,narrar y conocer chicas(no es necesario saber el orden de quien)

"trió de bobos"dijo harta de las tonterías de los tres chiflados(en el mundo normal 3 sujetos estornudaban haciendo que se golpearan la cabeza y enojados se daban cachetadas y se picaban los ojos)"disculpe,¿cuanto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí para que el log pose se adapte y poder seguir?"les pregunto a los 3 queriendo saber e irse lo mas pronto posible

"no tienen que preocuparse por cosas como esas,disfruten de la celebración"exclamo stan para hacer la tripulación se quede un poco

 **en la noche**

la fiesta se organizo dentro de una taberna(es como un bar,pero ademas de bebidas también tienen comida)donde cada miembro fue para hacer una actividad distinta,nami y zoro entraron a un concurso de beber vino para que nami ganara 100,000 Berrys,usopp estaba contando sus historias inventadas para impresionar al publico,luffy estaba en una mesa comiendo una cantidad para 15 personas,sanji estaba en otra mesa coqueteando con 20 chicas a la vez y lee bueno también estaba en una mesa rodeado de mas chicas,pero no las estaba coqueteando ellas coquetean con el (yo no cree a este personaje para hacerlo un pervertido,aborrezco a los personajes principales pervertidos,imaginen por algo como eso no e visto el segundo episodio de DxD por culpa de issei)

"eres realmente lindo"dijo una mujer de cabello rosa oscuro y un chándal(minori de maken-ki)

"que hermosos ojos verdes tienes"dijo otra pero rubia con un mechón rojo(rain de valkyrie drive)

"y ademas tienes un pelaje tan suave y cálido"dijo una albina con grandes delanteras y ropas negras(kagefusa de manyu hiken-cho)

(NOTA:no se me ocurrio que chicas de fairy tail poner en esto así que puse a las mujeres mas hermosas de otros animes ademas que lo are en algunas ocasiones)

"gracias,me halagan mucho"dijo con un sonrojo y sonriendo,pero si se fijan bien verán que la sonrisa esta forzada mientras se pregunta mentalmente ¿como termino en esta situación?,todo lo que paso fue que cuando entro una de las chicas le quito la capucha de la cabeza por detrás y revelo su todas se sorprendieron por su apariencia pero después se abalanzaron a el como si fuera el perrito mas lindo que vieron

después de un rato,todos estaban cansados zoro y nami ganaron el concurso de bebida donde derrotaron a una monja con mucho musculo,luffy se desmayo después de dejar exhaustos a 3 chefs,usopp se canso de contar tantas historias,sanji al haberse desmayado por tantas chicas rodeándolo y lee porque las chicas lo acariciaron en las partes mas vulnerables y que mas le gusta al ese instante hubo una reunión entre igarappoi,stan,yuki,miss wednesday y mr.9 donde se revelo que el alcalde es mr.8,stan es mr.10 y yuki es miss tuesday,en ese instante también apareció la monja fornida y también es un agente con el nombre clave miss monday.

"perdón por la interrupción,pero ¿podrían callarse un poco para dormir?""tuvimos un largo viaje y necesitamos descansar"dijeron zoro y lee respectivamente en cima de un techo,en ese momento aparecieron los ¨pobladores¨ todos exigieron saber como es que estaban despiertos,en el caso de zoro es que tiene un aguante muy grande a la bebida y solo estaba fingiendo,mientras lee dijo que aunque le acaricien en sus lugares favoritos no es una razón para quedar rendido y ademas es capas de estar despierto a altas horas de la noche y estar fresco y con energía para el día siguiente"puedo ver que esta isla es un nido de caza-recompensas"dijo zoro mientras los veía serio pero manteniendo una sonrisa confiado"engañan a los piratas recién llegados al grand line para atraparlos,oye lee creo que puede haber por lo menos 100 de ellos ¿quieres dividir?"pregunto al zorro solamente para verlo sonreír y asentir"prepárense baroque works"dijo dejando sorprendidos y en shock a todos (y me refiero a los de baroque,lee ni se inmuto)

"¿COMO SABES ESE NOMBRE?"exclamo/pregunto mr.8 sorprendido porque sabe de la organización y puede ser un peligro para los planes del jefe

"hace tiempo,cuando aun era un caza-recompensas,su organización envió a barios mensajeros para intentar me negué"dijo zoro poniendo tensos a los caza-recompensas y teniendo la total atención de lee"los miembros no se conocen entre si y por eso se llaman con nombres clave,incluso su jefe y su ubicación es un misterio incluso para organización que obedece a un jefe,baroque works.¿Acaso era un secreto?"dijo estando aun mas preparado para desenfundar sus nuevas katanas.

"viendo que ustedes 2 ya saben demasiado,no nos deja mas opción que matarlos a ambos"dijo mr.8 en un tono serio dejando a los 2 piratas mirándolo desafiante"y cuando lo hagamos,habrán 2 nuevas lapidas en las rocas cactus"dijo sin lograr cambiar las miradas de ambos piratas,lee estando curioso por lo que dijo el rubio mayor miro las montañas con forma de cactus y aumento su mira para observar que en efecto,lo que parecían las espinas la montaña son en realidad lapidas de seguramente piratas asesinados por estos caza-recompensas(para que se hagan una idea,lee tiene una mira como la de star platinum de jojo)"ATAQUENLOS"grito/ordeno mr.8 solamente para sorprenderse al ver que los 2 piratas desaparecieron ante sus propios ojos dejándolos tensos y nerviosos por un ataque en alguna dirección.

fin del capitulo...DEL ANIME pero are este capitulo de 2 para alargarlo,no prometo hacer seguido algo como esto pero tratare de hacer capítulos como este

al momento en que zoro junto a lee desaparecieron de la vista de los caza-recompensas todos intentaron encontrarlos con la mirada,solamente para sorprenderse viendo que zoro estaba en medio de la multitud y lee estaba apoyándose en el muro de una casa mientra los saluda con la mano para después dándoles el ademan de que vallan por el,zoro logro tener la atención de la mitad de los miembros baroque y lee se fue a otra parte con la otra mitad,entre ellos mr.10 y miss tuesday

"dense prisa o me van a perder de vista"dijo mientras saltaba al techo de una casa para que saltara de techo en techo con gran velocidad y destreza trayéndole recuerdos de cuando saltaba en los arboles de la espalda de zunisha para llegar a las reuniones que tenia con wanda y carrot o los entrenamientos de inuarashi y nekomamushi,al mometo de terminar sus recuerdos se detuvo en un campo abierto para pelear"muy bien¿quien quiere comenzar?"pregunto para ver que muchos le apuntaron con pistolas y dispararon creyeron haberlo matado pero se sorprendieron a ver que las zonas que le dieron las balas se estiraron"buen intento,pero gracias a la gomu gomu no mi de luffy ahora soy inmune a las balas"dijo al momento en que se devolvieron con la misma velocidad,la mayoría lograron evitarlas pero algunos recibieron balas para ir al hospital"bien,empecemos esta fiesta"dijo al tronar sus nudillos.

"oye,lindo"dijo una voz conocida que provenía del lado derecho,cuando vio solo pudo ver un puño con nudilleras de acero dándole justo entre los ojos,cuando retrocedió tubo que sacudirse la cabeza para recuperar la visión y vio que la que lo golpeo fue una de las chicas que hablo con el si mal no recuerda se llamaba minori"no es nada personal,sigues pareciéndome lindo pero el trabajo es trabajo"dijo sonriendo amenazadora mente

"y me siento halagado,pero no eres mi tipo"dijo para que se pusiera en una postura de combate poniendo la pierna derecha atrás,las manos ligeramente junto al pectoral y mostrando las guarras"ya tengo a 2 chicas que son de mi interés,si no le intereso a una pues espero que si tenga posibilidad con la otra"dijo recordándolas con un tono de esperanza a las minks perro y conejo

"aww,el lindo zorrito esta enamorado"esta vez fue kagefusa con un tono burlón y con una katana sonriendo como una lunática(los que han visto el anime manyu sabrán cual sonrisa hablo)

"si,tan enamorado como para irme de mi casa para volverme lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos a todos"dijo sonriendo y mostrando electricidad en las garras dejando desconcertando a los presentes

"¿como hiciste eso?"pregunto ahora una rubia ojiazul con gran delantera con una espada de su tamaño(centorea de monster musume pero humana)

"es un secreto"dijo para correr directo a minori para hacer un choque de puños junto con otros golpes hasta que lee le gano en velocidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago dejándola inconsciente,después de eso las otras mujeres y algunos hombres intentaron atacarlo con algún arma de corto alcance al aprender que las armas de fuego no funcionan con cada intento solo fue frustrado esquivando o contraatacando,en ese instante lee usa la electricidad de antes y empieza a golpear con ella" **ELECLAW** "dijo usando su ataque en kagefusa cuando ella intento decapitarlo por detrás,después de eso empezó a dar puñetazos para dejarlos noqueados y electrocutados,algunos como cerea o rain quien usaba una lanza le tomo mas tiempo porque eran mas fuertes y con mayores reflejos"¿seguirán viendo o ya van a pelear?"dijo dándose la vuelta mirando a mr.10 y miss tuesday

"espero que no te arrepientas"dijo mr.10 desenvainando una katana con el filo blanco(esto compensara que en esta historia no tiene la magia de dragon slayer)"la llamo shiroi kiba (colmillo blanco)esta espada es capas de cortar las rocas volcánicas,como si fueran sandias"dijo intentando ponerlo nervioso,pero se puso serio cuando vio que no lo inmuto

"¿y crees que eso me asusta?,me enfrente a un espadachín con gran fuerza y a un enorme experto de la lanza muy veloz cada día de entrenamiento,Y NO TENIA MAS DE 8 AÑOS"dijo/exclamo dejando nervioso a su igualmente se abalanzo intentando cortarlo por la mitad,para sorprenderse de su precisión al detener la hoja con las manos"muy lento"dijo para darle una patada al estomago,mr.10 al ser mas duro que los demás no se quedo inconsciente pero tiene un gran dolor de estomago"puedes intentar cortarme,pero cada intento tendrá su fracaso"dijo dejando a mr.10 furioso e intentando innumerables veces cortarlo vertical,horizontal e incluso apuñaladas pero lee esquivaba exitosa mente,con un ultimo intento trato de cortar-le la cabeza solamente para inclinarse hacia atrás y darle un cabezazo que lo aturdió" **thunderhammer** "exclamo al dar un golpe de martillo con dos manos en-bullido con electro en la impacto el golpe mr.10 grito de dolor y agonía para caer al suelo y quedar inconsciente.

"aunque mr.10 fallo en matarte,incluyendo los millions,yo no pienso fallar"dijo miss tuesday para mostrar un tridente de oro con joyas 10cm mas alto que ella(esto compensara que no tenga las llaves dorada)(la llave de piscis).

"sabes,me impresiona que ha pesar de ver que derrote a muchos de estos caza-recompensas e incluso a tu compañero,tu quieras enfrentarte a mi"menciono analizando los resultados de su anterior combate

"no me a derrotarte y una ves echo eso,entregaremos a el resto de ustedes a la marina para cobrar sus recompensas,ha pesar de que el único miembro con una recompensa legitima sea su capitán"dijo apuntando su tridente directamente hacia el

"en ese caso,voy a usar por primera ves la gomu gomu no mi en un combate"dijo mientras retrajo el brazo" **gomu gomu no...PISTORU** "exclamo estirando el puño,miss tuesday se sorprendió al ver que ademas de usar rayos y tener esa apariencia de zorro también puede estirarse,no obstante pudo esquivar el golpe a tan solo unos cm de su rosto,con una oportunidad como esa intento amputar el brazo con uno de los lados afilados de las lee fue mas rápido y retrajo su brazo para después hacer girar su cuerpo" **MUCHI** "esta ves fue una patada que hizo que miss tuesday se agachara para evitarla" **GATORINGU** "ahora fue una manada de puñetazos que miss tuesday esquivar la mayoría pero recibió los últimos para que retrocediera"desde que conozco a luffy que e querido ver como funciona esto"al momento de mencionar eso su cuerpo fue cubierto de rayos dejando su pelaje parado,fue corriendo a miss tuesday dejando se puño en el mismo sitio en donde estuvo para dar el siguiente ataque" **ELECTRO RAIFURU** "antes del impacto,miss tuesday uso su tridente para bloquear el ataque pero dejando entumecidas sus manos por la descarga"interesante,aunque la goma no sea un conductor de electricidad puedo usar mi electro en ella,tal vez porque la gomu gomu no mi sea una habilidad de la fruta mientra que el electro es una natural ademas,no fue muy listo usar algo como metal,en este caso oro contra el rayo"

"y que esperaba que hiciera,es lo único que tengo para pelear"dijo con un puchero inflando la mejillas

"te lo digo para tu próximo combate,piensa en como tener ventaja con tu entorno que en solamente lo que tienes"dijo viendo un barril lleno de agua para agarrarlo y arrojarlo directamente a miss tuesday para distraerla,funciono viendo que lo corto con su tridente teniendo el tiempo suficiente para acercarse e intentando darle un gancho al mentón,el golpe fue tan duro que la elevo 2 metros mas alto que los techos que para alcanzarla tubo que saltar 4 metros y de ahí dio los golpes finales" **ELECTRICAL GATORINGU** "dijo dando una manada de puñetazos eléctricos que la dejaron completamente paralizada y en el ultimo golpe la mando directamente al suelo,cuando aterrizo fue a ver si se encuentra estable para su alivio,dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio para decir"te digo una cosa,ustedes son afortunados de que no sea luna llena,si no fuera así,probablemente hubiera destruido toda la isla y dejarla en tengo que ver como le va a zoro"dijo para irse saltando por los mismos techo en los que llego

cuando llego al sitio fue al edificio mas alto que encontró para ver a zoro en su pelea,en ese momento vio a zoro esquivando la balas de el saxofón de mr.8 donde se demuestra que no solo es un instrumento musical,también es un mr.9 lo engaño para que cayera desde un techo donde había una pequeña batalla entre bates de metal contra katanas(honestamente aun si no lo hubiera engañado igual le ganaría en el duelo),la persona que mas le pareció extraña fue miss wednesday al ver que estaba montando un pato gigante e intento atacar a zoro con un perfume,que le pareció desagradable y le mareaba y eso lo sabe por tener una nariz muy sensible,el perfume junto con un baile que el reconoció como el baile de vientre y un cortador que se puso en el meñique,hubiera sido una forma perfecta de herir o matar a zoro si no fuera porque el pato era muy tonto que se paso de largo e hicieron que cayeran dejando herido el orgullo del espadachín por pelear con ese momento lee pudo ver que zoro se las ingenio para esquivar el ataque de mr.8 para ser atrapado del brazo por mr.9 y siendo amenazado por miss wednesday diciendo que va a matar a luffy si se movía de su sitio en ese momento lee dejo su sitio de observación para intervenir.

" **IGARAPPA-** "estaba apunto de hacer su disparo,cuando escucho el sonido de alguien caer al suelo(¿en donde mas iba a caer?)

"oigan,es muy bajo y cobarde usar a un rehén para amenazar a alguien"dijo sosteniendo la cabeza de miss wednesday

" _¿como fue que me atrapo por detrás?debería al menos escuchar sus pasos o sentir su_ _presencia_ "pensó impactada por esta repentinamente atrapada por el zorro (la sensación de la presencia de alguien es la misma que la sensación de que alguien te esta observando)

"AHORA ZORO"grito lee para que su compañero se liberaba y atacara

en ese momento zoro lanzo a mr.9 para ser el escudo de las balas de mr.8 que no pudo evitar disparar(igual que cuando alguien con pistola lo distraen y en ese momento de distracción dispara por reflejo)cuando fue impactado zoro lo volvió a lanzar a otro sitio y soltándolo para que se estrellara,lee sujeto a miss wednesday de su abrigo para lanzar-la al mismo sitio para que los 2 saltaran la barriga de luffy para que los 2 atacaran en conjunto,zoro con un corte en el abdomen y lee dándole un golpe en la cara deja-dolo muy adolorido,mientras le daban la espalda mr.8 bajaba lentamente por sus heridas y al llegar al suelo se desplomo al suelo y arrastrándose con mucho dolor.

"¿en serio puedes ser tan patéticos? perder contra un espadachín y un zorro"dijo una voz dejando impactados y aterrados a los miembros presentes

"mr.5,miss valentine"dijo impactado mr.8 por la repentina sorpresa de ver a los mas fuertes

(en esta parte la presentaciones y la charla de estos miembros y también la orden que deben seguir)

to be continued

* * *

 **eso es todo por ahora,lamento mucho por la demora ocurrieron distintos accidentes que me retrasaron e incluso me dieron pereza y falta de inspiración seguir esto,aparte también habrán notado los personajes de otros animes pues como dije anteriormente no se me ocurrieron algún personaje femenino enemigo de fairy tail para esa escena,también decidí que si tuviera oportunidad pondría referencias de otros animes,juegos,series y películas un ejemplo**

 **miramos a lee en frente de un saco de boxear**

 **"(inhala,exhala)ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA"grito dando una manada de golpes muy potente y rápidos que destrozo el saco.**

 **nos vemos en el siguiente y espero que les allá gustado,no olviden dejar sus comentarios y su apoyo**


	7. salvar a vivi

**thekitsuneblue reportándose al servicio de su entretenimiento,señoras y señ este capitulo estará el inicio de la aventura temporal con vivi,también debo adelantar la noticia de que me saltare los episodios de little garden,no porque no me interesa es porque me da pereza,si se encontraran con mr.3 pero sera un timeskip**

 **atencion:ni one piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen,solamente mi oc**

* * *

Capitulo 7 a proteger a la princesa,los agente mr.5 y miss valentine atacan

mientras el recién re-nombrado igaram estaba atacando a los recién llegados mr.5 y miss valentine y protegiendo a mis wednesday que se llama vivi ,zoro y lee estaban viendo todo en el mismo techo que subieron después de derrotar a los caza-recompensas, zoro bebía una botella de quien sabe donde consiguió y lee masticaba una zanahoria que también sin ninguna idea de donde la consiguió. Lee pensó que con el ataque que hizo igaram los agentes estarian derrotados pero viendo a través del humo el hombre lanzo algo pequeño pero cuando lo toco exploto como una bomba, viendo que la situación se ponía muy seria se miraron comprendiendo lo que piensa el otro.

"esto se esta volviendo peligroso, diviértanse después los vemos"dijo zoro mientras el y lee se alejaban del sitio mientras cada uno arrastraba a luffy de ambos brazos, cuando llegaron a una distancia mas segura vieron que mr.9 intento golpear a mr.5 con su bate de metal pero fue mandado a volar por un moco que mr.5 se saco y lanzo para que explotara en su cara"oye,oye ese fue un moco muy peligroso"

"eso demuestra que no tenemos que meter la narices en donde no nos llaman"dijo lee trayendo un silencio incomodo

"dime que ni dijiste eso"dijo zoro esperando que escuchara mal y fuera una ilusión el mal chiste

"lo dije y estoy orgulloso"dijo sin pena trayendo un gruñido de intolerancia del peliverde, cuando sintio algo agarrando su pie vio que se trataba de mr.8 o igaram con todo lo que a pasado ahora no sabe quien es"oye suéltame"exclamo moviendo el pie para que lo soltara

"espadachín-dono, zorro-dono,después de ver lo fuertes que son les pido un gran favor"exclamo en un tono desesperado

"ya dije que me soltaras,no es que yo no quisiera pero no es asunto nuestro"dijo lee mientras seguía tratando de liberar su pie de las manos del sujeto

"se los pedimos, ayúdenos"dijo una nueva voz que lee reconoció y miro para confirmar que era mr.10 cargando a miss tuesday desde el hombro"les rogamos que protejan a vivi-sama"

"sting, entonces no me equivoque también fuiste derrotado"dijo igaram dando a entender que su verdadero nombre es sting"de cualquier forma esos 2 son usuarios de la akuma no mi,aparte de ustedes ninguno de nosotros es rival contra ellos"

"mi otou-san tiene razón"dijo dejando en claro que son padre e hijo"no somos capases de pelear,mucho menos cuando nos derrotaron en combate y ni siquiera pudimos dejarles un rasguño"dijo para dejar a miss tuesday recostada en un muro para arrodillarse e inclinar su cabeza"por favor protejan a la princesa vivi y llévenla a nuestro hogar en arabasta,si logran llevarla a salvo,seguramente recibirán una muy generosa solo por favor protejan-la"suplico derramando lagrimas para consternación de igaram porque el sabe que su hijo es muy orgulloso

"NO MOLESTEN ¿acaso se les olvido que trataron de matarnos? no me obliguen a cortarlos"exclamo zoro furioso por pedir un favor como ese después de todo lo que paso

"¿acaso escuche`una generosa recompensa´"dijo una voz para que los presentes vean a nami en el techo de una casa"me gusta como suena eso, ¿que te parece de berries?"dijo sonriendo pero dejando desconcertados a todos por su precio

"creímos que estabas inconsciente"dijo zoro al ver a la navegante sin ninguna señal de resaca

"claro que no, ¿desde cuando las ciudades celebran con fiestas la llegada de piratas?solamente un tonto creería en esa mentira,todo fue actuado,a-c-t-u-a-d-o,aun puedo seguir bebiendo"dijo jactándose de su aguante por el alcohol trayendo suspiros de cansancio de sus compañeros y dejando desencajados a ambos rubios"¿Y bien..?¿me daran un billon de berries,capitán de la guardia? y..eh...¿cual puesto tienes?"pregunto mirando a sting

"soy el guardia personal de vivi-sama,después de un incidente que ocurrió cuando ella era niña mi padre me dio el puesto para protegerla"dijo trayendo el recuerdo cuando vivi se despidió de su primer amigo fuera del castillo

"ya veo, de todos modos les parece bien ese precio. Si no los ayudamos,su princesa morirá ¿verdad?"dijo sonriendo por la forma bien pensada y eficiente de ganar muchos berries

"nosotros somos solamente soldados,no podemos prometer tantos"dijo igaram con vergüenza pensando que ninguno va a colaborar con su pedido

"¿acaso me están diciendo que su querida princesa no vale nada de eso?"pregunto poniéndose al frente de igaram para mirarlo a los ojos"o toman esa oferta o no haremos nada"dijo para mas incredulidad de ambos rubios y dejando a sus compañeros de tripulación con el mismo pensamiento ( _eso se llama_ _extorsión_ )

"esta bien...si prometen llevarla sana y salva...y puedan negociar con ella,estoy seguro que aceptara"exclamo igaram tratando desesperada-mente en que recapaciten y lo prometan,dejando a su hijo sorprendido pero aceptando el trato por la actual situación y a una nami sonriendo por su logro

"así que tenemos que protegerla primero"dijo entendiendo y aceptando el trato bajo esas condiciones

"exacto, pero háganlo ahora que mientras hablamos, la vida de vivi-sama esta en peligro"pidió sting para que se apresuren y la salven de inmediato

"de acuerdo, la protegeremos por ahora"dijo trayendo alegría a los 2 guardias reales y dejando con sospecha a lee junto a zoro"¡de acuerdo! zoro, muévete ya"

"¿PORQUE TENGO QUE IR YO?"pregunto enojado al ser seleccionado para hacerlo"no me obligues a formar parte de tus planes para que ganes dinero sucio"dijo indignado por involucrarlo en ese acto ruin, en ese mismo momento luffy empieza a despertar para ir a caminar

"ahh, no seas tan tonto, mi dinero es mio. Pero tus actos son tus actos"dijo sonando confiada de que zoro obedeciera

"ehh,chicos"intento decir lee para que vieran que luffy se estaba alejando

"ahora no lee"dijo zoro para no interrumpir"¿DESDE CUANDO UNA NIÑA COMO TU SE VOLVIÓ MI JEFA?"exclamo enojado por ser obligado

"¿y que?, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pelear y derrotar a esos 2"dijo para mas enfado de zoro

"chicos"repitió lee viendo que luffy se giro a una esquina mientras murmuraba somnoliento*quiero orinar*para perderse de vista

"dije que ahora no,¿porque no mandas a lee para que lo haga, el también es un usuario de la fruta y viendo como dejo a este guarda espaldas real, también es muy fuerte"dijo para dejar a lee entre alagado e indignado por ser elegido haciendo el trabajo de otro

"por 2 razones, A:necesito la ayuda de lee para otra cosa"dijo llamando la atención del zorro presente"y B:¿acaso olvidaste que me debes dinero?"dijo dejando con duda por esa promesa que no recuerda haber hecho"en loguetown, querías unas katanas nuevas, y te preste 100.000 berries"dijo logrando que zoro recordara

"pero devolví lo que me diste"excuso para intentar salvarse del innecesario combate"recibí gratis las katanas así que no gaste nada"

"chicos"intento por ultima vez lee para que le prestaran atención y fueran rápido por luffy antes de que se perdiera o lo matara algún caza-recompensas que recupero la conciencia

"ya te dijimos que no lee, ¿de acuerdo?"pregunto nami harta de que insistiera en interrumpir, lee asintió con la cabeza y los hombros caídos rindiéndose en tratar"bien...cuando me pediste el dinero, me prometiste devolverlo 3 veces la cantidad, ¿recuerdas?"pregunto mientras los presentes miran ligeramente arriba

flashback

estamos nuevamente en loguetown pero con colores marrones suaves y oscuros

"Necesito comprar unas katanas"dijo el zoro del recuerdo

"Puedo prestarte dinero, pero luego tendrás que devolverme 3 veces lo que te di"dijo sonriente la nami"ahora, lee acompáñame. Tengo compras que regatear"

"¿Porque suena como un cansancio de brazos?"pregunto para si mismo esperando no comprar demasiado

fin del flashback

"Y con eso aun me debes 200.000 berries que aun no pagas"dijo mirando a zoro con un ceño levemente fruncido

"Pero te devolví la misma cantidad que me has dado sin gastar ni un berrie"dijo tratando de justificarse, evitar el tema y evitar ser estafado. Aun cuando ya es tarde y tenga que hacerlo tarde o temprano

"Que mal"dijo para que zoro se pusiera tenso viendo que no importa cada intento, si firmo un trato con el diablo tarde o temprano ira por tu alma (lo se una metáfora un poco larga)"¿acaso no puedes cumplir una simple promesa?"cuando dijo eso zoro se quedo aun mas tenso y en shock mientras lee veía interesado el suspenso con palomitas en la mano(¿donde las consiguió? ni idea)"si me haces este favor, te perdono los intereses"al terminar lo miro sonriendo

"E...espero que tengas la...muerte mas...lenta y h...horrible"dijo aun estando tenso sin ganas de mirarla a los ojos

"tienes razón, iré al infierno"dijo sonriente para ver que zoro la maldecía mientras fue a buscar a los agentes"te lo encargo, ahora lee quiero que vigiles a zoro que no se pierda y si es necesario ayudarlo cuando la situación se complique"

"de acuerdo"dijo para estar en cuclillas para ganar fuerza y dar un gran salto siguiendo al espadachín de pelo verde desde los techos.

estando saltando de nuevo tiene recuerdos de su pasado, pero en ves de los anteriores en estos estaba jugando a las carreras o las escondidas con un niño igual de importante en su vida.

* * *

flashback

podemos mirar a un lee de unos 8 años saltando de árbol en árbol, para cualquier niño de su edad seria difícil por no decir imposible, pero por haber nacido con los genes de su madre es capas de saltar como un adulto. Cuando se detuvo bajo del árbol y trato de esconderse detrás de el, en ese tiempo lee usaba una camisa azul de mangas cortas y unos shorts blancos junto con unas sandalias pero como hemos visto en su versión adulta, se los quito para estar descalzo

"jijiji esta ves yo gano"dijo feliz y confiado de por fin encontrar el escondite perfecto, pero no sabe que una sombra esta detrás de el y alargando la mano tocando su hombro"AAAHHHH"grito asustado dándose la vuelta viendo a un niño de su misma edad riéndose en el suelo"no es gracioso shen"

"es mas que gracioso"dijo para seguir riéndose dejando a lee frustrado y las mejillas infladas"ahh vamos, tu sabes que es solo un juego ¿verdad otouto?(hermano pequeño)"dijo cuando paro de reír y dijo con un toque de burla la pregunta

"lo dices porque siempre me encuentras, y deja de llamarme otouto solamente eres mayor por cinco segundos"dijo dejando en claro que son hermanos gemelos. Y si, el niño en frente de el es idéntico a lee, la diferencia es que shen nació con pelaje blanco y los ojos rojo junto a una camisa del mismo color y también unos shorts negros.

"pues no se porque te sorprendes, tenemos el mismo olor, es una forma muy sencilla para encontrarte"al momento de revelar eso lee pone su mano en la frente porque no se le ocurrió que fuera por eso que lo encuentra trayendo mas risas de shen y contagiarlas con su hermano. Después de un rato estaban sentados en la rama mas alta del mismo árbol para hablar"he estado pensando" dijo trayendo la atención de lee"¿sabes que harás para el futuro? y ¿tienes alguna idea de porque inu-sama y neko-sama te entrenan a ti?"pregunto mirándolo

"a la primera:no y a la segunda:siguen diciendo lo mismo*lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento*"dijo con vos grave intentando imitar a inuarashi, haciendo reír a shen

"pues yo si se que haré, me volveré mas fuerte para traer a este mundo a una época de paz"dijo impresionando a lee por desear algo tan grande pero confía en su hermano como para lograrlo

"LEE-CHAN, SHEN-CHAN VENGA A CASA, LA CENA ESTA LISTA"grito una vos femenina que ambos reconocieron.

"YA VAMOS KAA-SAN"gritaron ambos para ir saltando hacia la dirección de la vos de su madre

fin del flashback

* * *

" _me pregunto que a sido de shen, ¿estará cumpliendo su meta?_ "se pregunto internamente para dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en su camino y misión de apoyar a su amigo para proteger a la princesa

cuando llego a un edificio de buena altura, pudo ver a zoro empezando a pelear contra lo agentes, cuando llego logro descubrir que el sujeto tiene la habilidad de la bomba por lanzar otro moco explosivo que zoro tubo la destreza de cortar a la mitad (que asco)pero aun se pregunta que habilidad tiene la chica porque no llego a verlo, después de verse de forma calculadora lee vio la llegada de luffy y se veía enojado, en ese momento luffy amenazo a zoro con golpearlo y haría lo mismo con el cuando lo encuentre (por fortuna no se le ocurrió mirar arriba) en ese momento comenzó un combate entre zoro y luffy que dio como resultado la temporal victoria del espadachín porque algo le decía que su capitán puede seguir peleando, junto con el también fueron arrastrados mr.5 y miss valentine para que apareciera una explosión de la casa que chocaron, al momento de estallar lee ahora si entendió su habilidad, ella puede cambiar el peso de su cuerpo a voluntad y eso lo descubro cuando la vio flotando como una pluma en el aire.

"no me ignoren"dijo enfadada miss valentine viendo que no la escuchan y no la ven aun cuando hizo una amenaza de el aplastante poder de su habilidad, en ese instante lee otra ves se puso en cuclillas para saltar y llegar en cima de ella"¿eeh?¿como llegaste hasta aquí? estamos una altura de una torre"dijo impresionada(honestamente no se que altura esta, solamente improvise)

"eso no importa ahora, **ELECTRICAL PISTORU** "dijo/exclamo al momento de dar un puñetazo en la cara para que cayera mas rápido y en el proceso lee conseguía la kilo kilo no mi, en el momento de que aterrizo el el techo mas cercano en seguida se cubrió para evitar una innecesaria pelea con sus amigos"uff(suspiro), por un segundo pensé que tendría que pelear con luffy, es un buen amigo, es claro que hace o dice alguna tontería que justifique que le den un puñetazo pero eso no cambia que sea un amigo"dijo viendo que se reanuda el combate de los 2, en ese instante pudo ver que mr.5 se acerca a miss valentine para despertarla y tener su apoyo

"miss valentine despierta, no es momento para dormir"dijo moviendo-la para que reaccionara, en ese instante nota que tiene una sombra en cima suyo"¿que quieres?¿acaso deseas morir?"pregunto amenazante para que el sujeto se aleje

"amenazas como esa no me asustan"dijo para que mr.5 mirara a su espalda y pueda ver la mirada fría de lee"estuve en un infierno por 2 meses, solo estas preguntándome la hora"dijo mientras ponía electro en su puño" **THUNDER PUNCH** "exclamo dándole un puñetazo justamente en la nariz dejándolo inconsciente"y con el son 2, uff 2 usuarios en la misma noche, no se si es buena o mala suerte"dijo para ver a luffy y zoro siguiendo su combate ignorando su presencia"no se molesten, sigan con lo suyo"dijo sarcásticamente aun ignorándolo, justamente cuando iban a golpearse apareció nami golpeando a los 2 dejándolos inconscientes, dejando a la princesa impresionada, al pato aterrado y a lee en pánico" _nota para mi, nunca enojar a nami_ "pensó para salvare en el futuro

"alguien podría decirme ¿que esta pasando?"pregunto vivi por la conmoción de la derrota de mr.5 y miss valentine junto con el repentino combate de los 2 piratas y la interrupción de nami sobretodo esta confundida cuando dijo *contrato*

"creo que es algo que puedo explicar"lee menciono mostrando su presencia llamando no solo la atención de vivi, también de los demás

"lee, que bueno que llegaste"dijo nami sonriendo al ver al zorro presente"oye,¿has visto a esos sujetos?, algo me dice que están cerca"

"estaba aquí desde hace un rato, y descuida tanto zoro, luffy y yo no encargamos de ellos"dijo apuntando con el pulgar a los agentes y dejando con la duda de los demás

"¿en serio?, wow ustedes 3 me impresionan"respondió contenta por ganar mas rápido los berries, para tener ahora una cara de duda"pero espera, ¿como es que estabas aqui desde hace un rato y no lo sabia"

"porque 1:me estaba escondiendo y 2:mi gente es experta en sigilo, podemos rodear a un intruso sin que lo sepa y atacarlo en una emboscada"menciono dejando sorprendidos a todos

"valla"dijeron todos por lo mencionado, bueno casi todos, zoro solamente dejo salir un*tsk*

 **un rato** **después**

después de que las cosas se calmaran incluyendo explicarle a luffy la situación incluso que era un poblado de caza-recompensas, también dejaron que vivi explicara que se infiltro a baroque works para descubrir a su jefe para salvar a su país de una innecesaria guerra civil, y eso significa una gran falta monetaria. Cuando luffy pregunto sobre el jefe vivi se asusto queriendo evitar el tema

"aun cuando son fuertes, el lo es aun mas. También es uno de los shichibukai...CROCODILE"dijo tratando de ser seria e intentando que no se involucraran, sin notar que se le escapo el nombre del jefe

en ese instante hubo un silencio incomodo que podría romper la caída de un alfiler(valla que es silencioso)

"ya lo dijiste"lee menciono con una poker-face que demuestra que arruino su intento de salvarlos

en ese instante otro silencio se creo pero por el miedo de vivi y nami junto con la emoción de luffy al saber de alguien fuerte y con titulo, lee puso la mano en la cara por la torpeza de la despistada princesa y zoro solamente se quejo, también notaron que habían una nutria y un buitre con gafas de sol mirándolos para salir volando seguramente a arabasta para avisarle al jefe, lee trato de atraparlos saltando lo mas alto que puede pero el buitre fue mas rápido y se fue, nami estaba regañando a vivi por su torpeza e incluso intento huir a alguna parte pero la nutria regreso para hacer dibujos para delatar sus apariencias, lee de nuevo trato de atraparlos pero de nuevo fueron mas rápidos

"no se preocupen, no teng-cof mah mah maaaah, no tengan miedo, yo tengo un plan"dijo igaram apareciendo con un disfraz de vivi junto con sting con uno de luffy y a una despierta yuki disfrazada de nami junto con 2 maniquíes para hacerlos pasar por lee y zoro"vivi-sama, como usted debe saber baroque works debe tener en cuestión de tiempo para recibir el reporte de estado y descubran que sabemos el nombre del jefe..."dijo igaram parando para que alguien terminara la oración

"nos buscaran miles de cazadores por nuestras cabezas"termino sting dejando a nami petrificada del susto

"por esa razón nos disfrazamos de usted y los piratas, para despistarlos mientras usted escapa y llegar a arabasta"termino para dejar sorprendida y triste a vivi"vivi-sama, fue totalmente ser su compañera de juegos, dama de compañía y amiga desde que era niña"dijo al momento de darle un abrazo

"por favor cuídate, yukino"pidió vivi esperando volverla a ver

después de eso nami comenzó a discutir sobre no recibir su paga y arriesgar su vida contra un shichibukai, incluso luffy al enterarse de la misión de escoltar a vivi acepto sin dudar. un rato después todos los despiertos estaban frente a un barco que usaran igaram, sting y yukino, una ves mas vivi se despidió de quienes conocía durante años y velar que tengan un viaje seguro, en el proceso igaram explico que era un eternal pose y pidieron nuevamente (ya son muchas) que cuidaran a vivi. Cuando empezaron a navegar pensaron que vivi seria la esperanza de arabasta pero cuando llegaron a cierta distancia el barco exploto dejando a todos en shock, después de superar el shock todos fueron al barco, luffy fue a buscar a sanji y a usopp, los demás fueron al barco para zarpar incluso el pato que al parecer se llama carue (¿como rayos llego ahí si es tan tonto como para caerse de una casa?) cuando empezaron a navegar los 2 dormilones se despertaron para quejarse y pedir un tiempo mas, solamente para tener unos chichones por cortesía de la navegante. Todos ya estaban tranquilos de haber escapado (quisiera) pero lee noto la mirada decaída de vivi

"¿estas bien?"pregunto para ver que ella intentaba disimular quitando sus lagrimas"¿aun piensas en lo que paso?"volvió a preguntar teniendo que ver una triste mirada con una cuantas lagrimas que aun quedaban, lee pensó en alguna forma de animarla solamente para suspirar por la única forma que se le ocurrió"ven"le pidió para que se acercara, cuando lo hizo la abrazo e hizo que ambos se sentaran

"¿q-que estas haciendo?"pregunto impactada por el repentino acto

"mi madre siempre me hacia esto para calmarme cuando estaba triste, incluso cuando estaba herido"dijo para inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire que puede

" **al jardín vallamos**

 **vas a encontrar algo**

 **donde lo encontraste pero al revés**

 **y cuando lo encuentres**

 **ya descolorido**

 **de abajo es mas claro**

 **al voltearlo veras**

 **todo se queda**

 **donde lo dejaste**

 **todo esta ahí**

 **aunque cambiando**

 **siempre muy lento**

 **cada momento**

 **de sutiles maneras**

 **todo se queda** "

termino de cantar para ver que vivi ya no se veía triste, de echo estaba sonriendo. Tal parece que no solo le quito la tristeza también la hizo feliz

"¿estas mejor?"pregunto para ver que acentúa la cabeza confirmando que lo esta, cuando se pusieron de pie lee vio a sus amigos con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos, bueno en el caso de zoro solamente los ojos"y, ¿les gusto?"pregunto para recibir unos aplausos de los demás

"¿cuando nos ibas a decir que cantabas?"pregunto nami nunca habiendo esperando que el zorro de 2 patas podía cantar algo tan dulce

"quería permanecer eso en privado"contesto despejando las dudas mientras se rascaba la mejilla

(en esta parte la historia es tal como el anime, la llegada de robin, teniendo a vivi en el viaje y tomando la dirección a little garden, lee miraba con sospecha a robin viendo si hacia algo sospechoso y viendo que no hizo nada el tampoco lo hizo)

to be continued

* * *

 **bueno eso es todo, como han visto le puse a este capitulo una canción de hora de aventura y la razón de eso es porque me gusta y funcionaba para el momento, también quiero adelantar la decisión de que lee no participara en el arco de la isla de drum, lo e pensado mucho y lo único que puede hacer es quedarse en el barco y protegerlo, pero tranquilos compensare eso con unos flashbacks de su pasado. Mas exactamente cuando conoce a wanda y carrot, también quiero darle a mi socio vemtuz un gran agradecimiento por la idea de que lee tuviera un hermano y créanme sera un personaje crucial en un futuro**

 **nos vemos**


	8. recuerdos

**saludos a todos, si en el capitulo anterior falto algo de ortografía o me equivoque en la letra de la canción pido disculpa, a pasado tiempo desde que escuche eso y no escuchaba ni un vídeo o busque le letra hasta que termine el capitulo, pero les aseguro que no cometeré de nuevo ese error.**

 **one piece y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad solamente mi oc**

* * *

capitulo 8 los recuerdos y conociendo al doctor

pasaron unos días después de atravesar little garde (les avise que seria un timeskip) donde el grupo conoció a 2 gigantes, se enfrentaron de nuevo con mr.5 y miss valentine pero también con m.3 y miss goldenweek, en esa parada lee acompaño a luffy par así conocer a dorry, en el enfrentamiento con mr.3 lee le dio unos golpes que si no fuera por la doru doru no mi ya tendría los huesos roto pero lo suficiente como para doler por días. En conclusión y resumen derrotaron de nuevo a la banda baroque y lee consiguió la doru doru (no consiguió la habilidad de miss goldenweek porque su habilidad no es por la fruta). En este instante podemos ver a la tripulación alejarse de la isla prehistórica(aunque, luffy y usopp celebran por haber visto gigantes) y nami junto a vivi hablan de ir directo a arabasta y para acabar sanji preparo unos bocadillos

"SE VEN SABROSOS"exclamaron luffy y usopp con la baba en la boca por la buena apariencia que tenían, también los acompaña carue pero como es un pato solamente tiene la baba en el pico diciendo`cuack´

"sus bocadillos están en la cocina"dijo sanji enojado porque ya preparo para ellos, y no dejaría que tomaran del plato que le ofrecía a las chicas a ellos, cuando vio que se fueron vio a lee aun estaba ahí"¿no piensas acompañarlos?"

"prefiero esperar para mas tarde, y si se acaban todo pues, mal para mi"dijo calmado no teniendo hambre, en ese instante pudo ver a nami respirando con dificultad y estando pálida, el se acerco a ella y se puso de rodillas para estar en su altura (no porque sea alto, es porque ella estaba sentada)"nami ¿estas bien?"pregunto preocupado

"s-si es-es-estoy bien"trato de calmar a su amigo pero se sorprendió cuando puso su frente en la de ella"o-oye ¿q-que haces?"

"hmm, estas con fiebre"dijo separándose llamando la atención de vivi"no se que te paso exactamente en esa isla, pero tienes que descansar"dijo serio pero preocupado internamente

"no d-digas ton-tonterías, puedo seguir..."al momento de decir eso hubiera caído desmayada si no fuera porque lee la agarro a tiempo

"CHICOS, TENEMOS PROBLEMAS"al exclamar eso llamo la atención de los demás mientra vivi al escuchar ver lo sucedido se tapo la boca de la sorpresa"NAMI ESTA GRAVE, TIENE UNA FIEBRE ALTA"de nuevo exclamo ahora dejando espantados a todos

unos minutos después podemos ver al grupo en una habitación con solamente una cama donde esta descansando nami, en este instante vivi esta tratando de forma básica la bajada de fiebre mientra explica que los cambios climáticos del grand line puede perjudicar a cualquiera

"¿alguien en este barco tiene aunque sea conocimiento mínimo de medicina?"pregunto esperado que alguna afirmación,pero se lamento al ver que lee, luffy y usopp apuntan lentamente a nami dejando a entender que ella es la única

al confirmar eso luffy quería que nami comiera carne para mejorarse pero sanji dio el discurso de prepararle las buenas partes a las chicas y el sobrante se lo da a los demás

"¡¿4-40 grados c..?! la fiebre esta empeorando"dijo impactada por el repentino aumento, usopp quiso creer que al llegar a arabasta los médicos la atenderán, incluso pensó que estaban cerca"no estoy segura de esto, pero no creo que lleguemos en una semana"dijo deprimida por la salud de su nueva amiga

"¿es así de doloroso estar enfermo?"pregunto luffy con duda a los demás, recibiendo como respuesta del grupo de usopp, lee y sanji *no lo se, nunca lo he estado* mientras inclinan la cabeza

"¿AL MENOS SE CONSIDERAN SERES VIVOS?"pregunto vivi impactada y enojada por estas rodeada de subnormales que nunca se han enfermado"claro que es doloroso, una fiebre de usa temperatura es una situación seria, si no se atiende pronto su vida podría acabar y morirá"dijo en un tono serio

esa noticia dejo impactados a todos los presente(zoro de seguro esta afuera para avistar la isla mas cercana) ademas de que los puso histéricos, aunque vivi noto que lee se movía mas lento y parece mas cansado, vivi trato de calmarlos pero solo los paro la vos de nami que ha pesar de su estado y ademas les muestra un diario del estado de arabasta que es peor que antes, con motivos como esos nami intento ser la fuerte e ir a hacer su trabajo, y se dio cuenta de que cambiaron el rumbo sin darse cuenta (lección aprendida:nunca dejar la dirección o un mapa a zoro) mientras le daba al peliverde un regaño nami pudo notar un cambio en el clima y ordeno a todos que colaboren en cambiar la dirección aun cuando no pasa nada, un rato después entre charlas e insistir-le a nami que descansara pudieron ver un ciclón gigante, demostrando conocer el clima aun estando enferma, cuando estuvieron en una buena distancia el pelaje de lee volvió ha ser blanco demostrando que están en una zona invernal

justamente cuando creyeron que el día no puede empeorar o ser mas raro, lee y zoro pudieron ver a la distancia(zoro con binoculares y lee con su mirada de largo alcance) a un sujeto con traje de bufón esta parado en medio del agua, en el instante en que lo vieron hubo un silencio incomodo junto con miradas directas entre si, incluyendo murmullos incoherentes por el frió. Hasta que apareció un barco de bajo del agua (como un submarino pero sin parecer uno) y se abrió para mostrar su verdadera forma de barco incluyendo un mascaron con forma de hipopótamo con corona donde se escucho la vos de alguien que podría describirse como alguien corrupto y de gran avaricia, justamente después abordaron unos hombres con abrigos verdes y rifles apuntándoles dejando temeroso a usopp pero tranquilos a luffy, zoro, lee e incluyendo al recién llegado sanji que fue a ver que pasaba, junto a los sujetos apareció un hombre gordo de traje de metal, un abrigo de piel de hipopótamo blanco lanudo y una quijada de metal comiendo un trozo de carne en un cuchillo...para comerse el cuchillo en el proceso. Cuando vieron al tipo empezaron a creer que era un sujeto raro y escalofriante por masticar un cuchillo de metal, empezaron ha hablar de ciertas cosas para terminar viendo al sujeto comiendo un pedazo del merry

"¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?"exclamo luffy furioso por ver que se estaba comiendo su barco, en el instante en que dijo eso luffy empezó a golpear a los hombres con abrigo, haciendo que sus compañeros entendieran y se unieran en el combate (a excepción de usopp que solamente corría y se escondía), en medio del combate sanji y usopp notaron que los movimientos y golpes de lee son mas lentos y menos intensos que antes, incluso lo vieron algo fatigado junto con algunos bostezos, en ese instante lee quiso detener al nombrado tantas veces por los sujetos como wapol dándole un golpe en la cabeza pero solo logro enfadarlo y trato de comerse a lee"OYE, TU"grito llamando la atención de wapol"DEJA DE COMERTE MI BARCO Y DEJA A MI AMIGO"dijo tratando de golpearlo pero fue comido, pero no sus brazos que lograron estirarse para darle un gomu gomu no BAZOOKA mandándolo a volar, en el momento en que desapareció de la vista de todos, los de su barco se fueron para buscarlo y salvarlo

de ahí paso la tarde, nuevamente revisaron el estado de nami, esta ves luffy intento animarla usando su elasticidad en su cara para animarla pero solo consiguió hacer reír un poco a lee pero nada en la chica enferma, al llegar la noche sanji fue a tomar el turno de vigía y lee el turno al timón para tomar el camino recto, así estuvieron unas horas hasta que llego el amanecer, en ese momento vivi anuncio que estaban cerca de una isla invernal e incluso llamaron a luffy para que viera y todos aprobaron la idea en ir ahí para buscar un medico, cuando entraron luffy como el lento que es se tardo al final para notar el frio que hace (Le,U,S:"QUE LENTO ERES"gritaron enojado(nota:pongo esto para aclarar que dijeron en ese momento)) en ese instante aparecieron personas apuntándoles con rifles, intentaron convencerlos de pedir un doctor por su amiga enferma pero se veían furiosos e incluso les dieron un disparo de advertencia, aunque el segundo disparo intento darle a vivi pero lee tubo unos reflejos mas rápidos y recibió la bala por ella

"LEEEE"grito luffy por su amigo que con el impacto callo al piso"USTEDES...COMO SE-"intento ir a golpear a cada uno pero una vos lo detuvo

"ESPERA, LUFFY"exclamo lee dejando a todos impactado al ver que podía hablar aun cuando recibió el impacto e incluso tenia la mano en la zona del estomago, para quitarla y ver la bala salir sel sitio y ver que la zona esta intacta"estoy bien, por suerte me protegió tu gomu gomu no mi *bostezo*"dijo mientras se paraba impresionando a la gente por su apariencia"tsk, olvide ponerme mi capucha"dijo notando las expresiones de todos

vivi intento suplicar para que trajeran a un doctor e incluso luffy suplico, al principio la gente dudaban si creerles o no pero el que estaba a mando que es un sujeto grande, musculoso, con abrigo verde y una barba en triangulo confió en ellos y les ofreció llevarlos al pueblo, lee intento ir con el grupo de luffy, vivi, sanji, usopp y nami pero la princesa peliceleste le bloqueo el paso

"alto ahí amigo, no vas a ir con nosotros"dijo con seriedad en sus palabras

"¿porque no?"pregunto confundido

"últimamente te hemos notado muy cansado, bostezas mucho, tomas muchos turnos nocturnos, también e notado que pareces mas lento"dijo analíticamente junto con un tono de preocupación

"también esta el echo en que en la pelea tus golpes parecían menos fuertes"dijo usopp poniéndose en medio de la conversación

"gracias, y ademas ¿uh?"dijo vivi parando de repente notando algo en sus ojos"esas son ¿ojeras?, ¿cuando fue la ultima ves que te dormiste?"pregunto con el mismo tono de una madre preguntándole a su hijo las notas de la escuela

"déjame ver, oye usopp"llamando la atención del narizón"¿desde cuando nos conocemos?"pregunto tratando de hacer memoria

"haber, desde little garden hasta aquí duramos 3 días, estuvimos en whiskey peak 1 noche y desde el red line hasta la isla en donde te encontramos 4 días, lo que hace un total de 8 días"murmuro al principio para terminar en vos alta su respuesta

"ha, en ese caso no e dormido en 15 días"dijo para traer un silencio incomodo que dejo tensos a cualquier persona

"¿15 DÍAAAAS?"gritaron vivi, sanji y usopp, junto con las miradas incrédulas de zoro y luffy y al final una mirada cansada pero incrédula de nami"¿en serio no has dormido en 15 días?"pregunto vivi viendo si escucho mal, pero lee solo asintió con la cabeza confirmando que es cierto"pero acaso no pensabas en tu salud"regaño al zorro por ese largo tiempo sin dormir

"ya ya vivi, se completamente lo importante que es eso, pero con todo lo que a pasado no puedo dormir tranquilo, y ademas en donde vivo tengo el titulo de ave de los gobernantes y les dan este titulo a quienes están despiertos en el día y la noche"respondió tratando de no darle tanta importancia"ademas de eso, soy completamente capas de seguir"

"no, no es así"dijo vivi para seguir evitando que pase"ya es momento de que vallas a dormir"lee estaba a punto de insistir y convencerla pero se quedo callado cuando la vio con una mirada preocupada"por favor lee, si sigues así en algún momento de cansancio podrías quedar herido o peor aun"dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en ojos haciendo que lee por un instante pudiera ver a una conejita teniendo la misma mirada

"*suspiro*esta bien, me iré a la cama, pero tráiganme una muestra de cabello de cualquier usuario de la fruta"dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a la habitación que ocupaba nami dejando con duda a sus compañeros por el pedido, pero de igual forma aceptaron, lee sabe que existen enfermedades que son contagiosas y la fiebre no es una de ellas. Cuando se puso en la cama su pelaje volvió a ser naranja por lo calentito que esta por haber sido usada anteriormente, cuando estuvo lo mas cómodo posible se había quedado dormido al instante, en el momento de dormir sonrió demostrando que soñaba algo bueno...o mejor dicho recordaba algo muy alegre

* * *

flashback/sueño

podemos ver a un lee de 4 años caminando des-preocupadamente por el bosque del abdomen derecho de zunisha, estaba paseando tranquilamente porque puede guiarse por el olfato el olor de su madre y su hermano, incluso estaba tarareando una canción (si quieren saber es la misma canción que cantaba en la isla del cielo) pero se detuvo de repente por escuchar a alguien llorar, al acercarse pudo ver que la causa fue una niña 1 año menor que ella, era una mink coneja de pelaje blanco, cabello rubio y un vestido naranja que estaba llorando restregándose la carita y estando de rodillas

"mama, papa ¿donde están?"pregunto llorando demostrando que estaba perdida, en ese instante lee se acerco para verla mejor y de paso tratar de animarla, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la niña levanto la mirada para ver que se acercaba un zorrito de camisa negra sin manga negra y shorts color canela sin zapatos"¿q-quien eres?"pregunto aun teniendo lagrimas en la cara y un poco asustada por no haber visto a ese niño antes.

en el momento en que mostró su rostro lee se quedo paralizado al ver su tierna carita, con su nariz moviéndose de manera rápida y sus ojos de color marrón, al verla solamente tenia un solo pensamiento" _que linda_ , _espera ¿yo pensé eso?_ "pero viendo que le hizo una pregunta tubo que contestar inmediatamente"t-tranquila, no voy a acerté daño"respondió estando tenso pero se relajo para preguntar"ocurrió algo para que estés triste"

"e-estaba en un paseo con m-mi mama y mi papa, c-cuando vi a una m-mariposa y la seguí, c-cuando se fue volando me-me di cuenta que me perdí"dijo llorando una ves mas, en ese instante lee pensó en alguna forma de alegrarla cuando recordó que tiene algo para alegrarla

"ten"dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate"es bueno, te hará sentir mejor"le dijo para que ella dudosamente lo tomara y le diera una mordida, lee también recordó un truco que siempre funciona con su madre y lo probo acariciando la cabeza de la niña, y vio que el chocolate y la caricia funciono al ver su cara que ahora esta feliz con un pequeño sonrojo"¿mejor?"

"si, gracias"dijo ya no estando triste pero aun tiene en su mirada preocupación y temor"pero sigo estando perdida, y ademas creo que también lo estas"dijo preocupándose por el niño amable

"tranquila, no estoy perdido y te ayudare a encontrar a tus padres"dijo impresionando a la niña por sus palabras

"¿como?, estamos en el bosque de zunisha y el ducado momoko esta lejos"dijo no creyendo que pueda lograrlo

"sencillo, soy un mink zorro y los zorros son parientes de los caninos (investigue e incluso tengo un libro de perros y al parecer los perros descienden de los zorros) por lo tanto puedo guiarme por el olfato"dijo haciendo que la niña entienda y se tranquilice"pero para encontrarlos tengo que oler algo, así que perdón por esto"dijo para confusión de la coneja, hasta que se acerco para olfatear su cara dejando shockeada y sonrojada a la niña

"¿q-q-q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?"exclamo/pregunto apartándolo con un golpe con electro en su mejilla mandándolo a volar a un árbol cercano, cuando se volvió a parar la niña se acerco a el para mirarlo enojada"explica porque me estabas oliendo"

"tranquila, solamente te olía para buscar el aroma de tu familia"dijo haciendo que la niña entienda y se sienta avergonzada por pensar mal de el"pero tranquila, olí lo suficiente para encontrar el rastro"dijo sonriendo y poniéndola feliz, en ese momento lee empieza a olfatear el aire, para después hacerlo en el piso y yendo por un sendero en 4 patas dejando extrañada a la niña pero ya no le da importancia para seguirlo, pasando un rato lee decidió comenzar una conversación"¿alguna ves has probado el takoyaki?"

"no. Nunca lo e comido ¿que es?"respondió/pregunto por el bocadillo mencionado

"son trozos de pulpo envuelto en harina de trigo bañado en una salsa sabrosa"describió lee teniendo saliva cayendo por su boca recordando su bocadillo preferido

cuando dijo eso la niña empezó a tener ganas de probar el takoyaki, hubieran seguido con su charla pero ambos levantaron sus orejas porque escucharon unas voces cerca llamando a alguien, lee no sabe quienes son aunque la niña...

"MAMA, PAPA"grito para correr directo a las voces, después de despejar algunas plantas lee y la niña vieron a 2 conejos adultos, la mujer tiene el mismo cabello rubio de la niña y los mismos ojos pero de pelaje marrón, mientra que el hombre tiene el mismo pelaje blanco que tiene la niña pero con cabello castaño y ojos celestes, cuando los vio se le escaparon unas lagrimas de alegría"MAMA, PAPA"grito nuevamente llamando la atención de ambos conejos e ir corriendo

"CARROT"gritaron alegres mientras corrían directamente a la niña para abrasarla con alegría"carrot, mi pequeña y dulce niña"dijo la madre muy feliz, para mirarla con ojos preocupados"no vuelvas a separarte de mi jovencita"dijo estrictamente

"lo se mama, lo siento papa"dijo deprimida por el regaño

"descuida, que estés bien es todo lo que importa"dijo el padre feliz de ver a su hija nuevamente para ver a lee y sonreírle"¿tu ayudaste a nuestra hija?"pregunto para ver que asentía con la cabeza"gracias"dijo sonriendo

"de nada"respondió también sonriendo"bueno, fue un gusto verte pero ahora tengo que irme a mi casa o mi mama se enojara con migo"dijo dándose la vuelta y caminar de regreso pero se detuvo cuando la niña ahora conocida como carrot le hablo...

"ESPERA"o mejor dicho grito, parando en seco a lee y teniendo la atención de sus padres"ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre"dijo esperando que lo diga

"perdón se me había olvidado"dijo apenado pero sonriendo"mi nombre es lee, aokitsune lee"dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa dentuda

"espero verte pronto lee-kun"dijo sonriendo y despedirse con la mano

"yo también carrot-chan"dijo devolviendo la despedida

desde ese momento se veían cada 3 días para charlar y jugar, fue una sorpresa para lee descubrir que los padres de carrot son amigos de su madre, e incluso shen empezó bromear diciendo que hacen una bonita pareja, dejando sonrojada a carrot y avergonzado a su hermano, estuvieron en esa rutina por un tiempo

* * *

timeskip

han pasado 2 años desde que conoció a carrot y 1 desde que esta bajo la tutela de inuarashi y nekomamushi (recuerden que en el capitulo anterior, shen menciono que lee esta entrenando con los 2 reyes, puedo explicar porque y para que, pero tendrán que esperar un tiempo) lee nuevamente estaba caminando por el bosque y nuevamente escuchaba algo pero no fue alguien llorando, es de alguien golpeando algo, se acerco a la fuente del sonido para ver a una niña de su edad golpeando un árbol con un bokken, aun cuando sabia que estaba entrenando quiso acercarse y saludar, y de paso tener un nuevo amigo

"hola"dijo detrás de ella para sorprenderla, pero ella le apunto el bokken a cm de tocarle el cuello"me rindo"exclamo asustado por el acto repentino teniendo los ojos cerrados para el impacto, pero al no sentir nada los abrió para sonrojarse un poco al ver su rostro y notar que es una mink perro de pelaje y cabello naranja, ojos café claro y su rostro de hocico naturalmente alargado hizo que inexplicablemente su corazón latiera rápido" _es muy linda, ¿otra ves este pensamiento?_ "pensó dándose cuenta del pensamiento que tubo hace tiempo

"¿quien eres? y ¿porque me estabas observando?"pregunto con un tono serio e intimidante que puso un poco nervioso a lee

"m-mi nombre e-es lee, aokitsune lee"dijo tartamudeando por los nervios, pero tosió un poco para recuperar la compostura"y con respecto a por que te observo, es porque escuche los golpes que le dabas al árbol y me dio curiosidad de que era"dijo dejando clara la situación

"oh, entiendo"dijo comprendiendo para bajar el bokken"apuesto a que te preguntas que estoy haciendo-teia"dijo con su tic verbal presente

"pues ganarías esa apuesta"dijo con algo de humor haciendo sonreír a la niña

"estoy entrenando para que sea algún día miembro de la guardia de alguno de los 2 gobernantes-teia"dijo motivada"pero mi verdadera meta es ser nombrada ave de los gobernantes para tener el honor de servirle a ambos"dijo con una mirada llena de determinación con la cola moviéndose intensamente

"en ese caso, estoy seguro de que inu-san y neko-san te aceptaran e incluso te nombraran ave de los gobernantes"dijo feliz y deseándole suerte, aunque se quedo confundido por su mirada de incredulidad

"¿p-p-p-porque l-l-l-llamas a i-i-inuarashi-sama y a ne-ne-nekomamushi-sama como i-i-inu-san y ne-neko-san?, ¿acaso no les tienes respeto a nuestros reyes?"pregunto apuntándolo con su bokken al torso

"wow wow wow, tranquila"dijo alejándose un poco con las manos arriba"yo los conozco e incluso no les molesta que los llame así"dijo dejando aun mas impresionada a la niña

"de acuerdo, esta claro que todos conocemos a los 2 reyes, pero ¿en que forma los conoces-teia?"pregunto después de recobrar la compostura y bajar un poco el bokken

"los conozco porque desde hace 1 año que me están entrenando por separado"dijo dejando a la niña canina con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas (no los ojos saltones normales, mas bien como cuando usopp pensó que iba a caerse de la isla del cielo cuando escogieron el camino de la bola)"si quieres puedo contarte algunas cosas de ellos, como la ves que le hice una broma a neko-san"dijo sonriendo

"c-claro"dijo para sentarse y acompañar al zorro con orejas largas

pasaron un rato con contando su experiencia de entrenamiento y las bromas que aveces les hacia al perro y al gato, logrando incredulidad y risas de su acompañante

"y después de eso, inu-san tubo que arrastrarse con la cola al piso por 2 km"contó con gracia cuando le hizo una broma al rey perro

"jajajajaja, no puedo creerlo, jajajaja"dijo entre risas por la increíble broma que hizo"¿y no te regañaron?"pregunto cuando se calmo

"oh si me regañaron, pero pude ver que hasta inu-san disfruto de la broma"dijo trayendo una mirada de duda a su nueva amiga"me refiero, lo mas seguro es que no le ocurren a ninguno de los 2 algo emocionante o gracioso para divertirse, yo solo trato de animarlos"dijo para que entienda

"ya veo"dijo comprendiendo, en ese instante vio que el cielo esta empezando a ponerse de celeste a naranja marcando el atardecer"oh ya me tengo que ir, espero verte pronto lee-kun"dijo parándose y empezar a caminar directo a su casa dejando a lee impresionado por como lo llamo y decepcionado por no saber su nombre"ah casi se me olvida mi nombre es wanda, hasta otro día lee-kun"se despidió nuevamente la ahora conocida wanda yéndose corriendo a su casa

"eso espero wanda-chan"exclamo lee para que lo escuchara y se levantara"bien, ahora a ir a entrenar con neko-san sera mejor llevar pegamento para su bola de estambre"dijo para si mismo planeando su siguiente broma

con eso, lee empezó a ver seguidamente a wanda, e incluso logro que conociera a carrot, en ese instante las 2 se volvieron buenas amigas, tambien esta el echo en que lee se presento con los padres de wanda, su madre es una versión adulta de wanda dándole a lee una clara imagen de wanda cuando crezca, mientras que su padre era un perro muy intimidante, la primera ves que lo vio casi se hace en sus pantaloncillos. Pero quería dar una buena primera impresión así que le dio la misma mirada para ver que le agrado al señor e incluso le dijo que es igual a su padre, algo que desconcertó al zorro sabiendo que esta ante unos minks que conocen al padre que nunca conoció, su madre siempre dice que fue un gran hombre y amaba tanto a su familia que dio su vida por ellos (esto es algo que explicare después) así fue su vida antes de cumplir los 10 años...

fin del flashback/sueño

* * *

"zzz...wanda-chan...carrot-chan...zzz"roncaba y hablaba lee entre sueños tranquilamente que no noto una sombra que se acercaba para mover-lo un poco

"¿quienes son?"pregunto la persona para que lee se despertara y viera que es nami y esta bien, sana y feliz.

"nami, ¿ya estas mejor?,¿tan grandioso es el doctor para sanarte tan rápido?,¿cuantos dedos ves?"pregunto rápido y paranoico preocupándose por si aun esta enferma

"tranquilo lee estoy bien, bueno no tanto para curarme completamente pero para eso esta nuestro doctor"dijo señalando a un ser pequeño con pantalones color vino, un sombrero de copa rosa, un cuerpo completamente peludo, unas astas asomándose entre el sombrero y una nariz azul tratando de esconderse en el marco de la puerta pero lo hace mal.

" _¿¡un mink!, aqui?,¿pero como? ni siquiera parece tener mas de 15 años_ "pensó impactado y pensando en el pequeño que lo esta viendo con cautela, por sus dudas olfateo el aroma del pequeño para darse cuenta" _no es un mink,solamente es un renito que lo mas seguro es que comió una akuma no mi_ "pensó nuevamente para darle al reno una sonrisa"hola renito"

"QUE SOY UN RENO NO UN MAPA-"grito enojado creyendo que volverían a confundirlo con un mapache pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de como lo llamo"¿c-como me l-llamaste?"pregunto por si escucho mal

"te dije renito"dijo tranquilamente como si la cosa fuera normal, para recibir un repentino abraso del reno"¿pero que?"

"FINALMENTE ALGUIEN QUE NO ME CONFUNDE CON UN MAPACHE"exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos feliz de encontrar a alguien como el

"lee, conoce a tony tony chopper (aunque se pronuncia chopa) el, es oficialmente nuestro doctor"nami presento al reno para que lee entienda"y chopper"dijo llamando la atención del reno"el es aokitsune lee, nuestro vice-capitán"

"¿de verdad eres el vice-capitán?"pregunto incrédulo viendo al zorro de tamaño humano

"si, si lo soy"contesto sonriendo"ciertamente me sorprende ver a otro animal que comió una akuma no mi"dijo dejando con una duda a chopper

"oye ¿que akuma no mi comiste?"pregunto porque incluso el sabe que no existe 2 akuma no mis iguales

"mi fruta es la mimic mimic no mi, me permite imitar la habilidad de otros usuarios de la fruta"contesto dejando impresionado al reno

"bueno, bueno ya podrán conocerse después, ahora necesito la habitación para descansar"dijo haciendo que ambos zorro y reno asientan con la cabeza y se fueran"ah y lee"dijo en el ultimo momento para que el zorro la vea"despues me diras quienes son esas wanda y carrot"dijo sonriendo trviesamente

"c-claro"dijo nervioso viendo que dirá en algún momento los nombres de las chicas que le robaron el corazón a los 13 años

de ahí lee se incluyo en el festejo del nuevo nakama del barco y seguir zarpando para llegar a arabasta y detener a crocodile

"WOW, ¿Eso es un árbol de sakura gigante?"grito sorprendido al ver la isla en donde estuvo dormido con un árbol enorme"esperen, ¿me están diciendo que estuve dormido todo el día"exclamo incrédulo a la pantalla antes de quedarse en negro

to be continued

* * *

 **bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado el pasado de lee y que se llevara bien con el doctor de la tripulación, les puedo asegurar que las dudas que tengan serán contestadas con el tiempo y el avance de la historia (me refiero de que avanzara con la historia) no olviden dejar sus comentarios y poner sus favoritos.**

 **mata ne (hasta luego)**


	9. arabasta

**saludos a todos, quiero disculparme por el atraso es que tuve complicaciones entre ellas que mi computador se quedo sin batería y actualizaciones inesperadas, ahora seguiré con el cap**

 **Por decisión mía y de mi socio vemtuz esta historia incluirá luffyxhancockxmargaret**

 **ni one piece ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, solo mi oc**

* * *

capitulo 9:conociendo al okama, llegando al país del desierto

habían pasado 5 días desde el reclutamiento de chopper, en ese tiempo conoció a todos y empezó a llevarse bien con todos, en especial con usopp, luffy y lee, a este ultimo lo veía con admiración por ser un animal antropomórfico igual a el pero valiente y fuerte, en ese tiempo también lograron conseguir una buena distancia hasta arabasta, pero también esta el problema que cuando reclutaron a chopper y teniendo un capitan con tanta hambre cada momento a echo que el suministro de la comida se acabara y ahora luffy, lee, chopper, usopp y carue tengan que pescar para comer algo.

"te dije que guardaras el ave para después, que tendríamos hambre y no estuviéramos que pescar, pero nooo tenias que comerlo todo tu solo"reprocho lee a su capitán porque hace media hora derribaron un ave gigante, pero al momento de ser cocinada luffy la devoro sin dejar nada"primero me quedo dormido todo un día, después me pierdo de el milagro de la naturaleza de ver un árbol de sakura en invierno y ahora intento pescar mi comida"

"eso me recuerda, lee-san tengo el pelo de un usuario"dijo vivi acercándose al zorro y dándole el pelo"lo conseguí de dalton-san"

"¿quien es dalton?"pregunto mientras lo tomaba en su mano

"recuerdas al sujeto enorme que nos dejo pasar y que tiene un abrigo verde"dijo recibiendo el asentimiento del vice-capitan"es ese mismo"dijo dejando aclarado al zorro"por cierto,¿porque nos pediste el pelo?"

"porque mi fruta me permite imitar las habilidades de otros, ya sea contacto directo o una muestra ya sea de pelo, de sangre, de sudor, de piel caída o saliva...aunque es mejor evitar esa ultima"dijo aclarando y asqueando a todos

después de un rato solo pescaban lee, luffy y usopp en ese tiempo lee decidió intentar en el extremo derecho del barco, también paso que los 2 últimos mencionados usaran a carue como carnada, lee les dijo que es una mala idea que vivi se enojaría y lo mas seguro es que los golpearía, pero no hicieron caso diciendo que es la única manera de pescar aunque sea un tiburón. En eso vivi llego y como dijo lee se enojo y los golpeo, en eso vieron a la distancia una cortina de vapor que para la mayoría era algo nuevo, pero no para lee, el avía visto de esos antes pero sera la primera ves que lo atraviesa...y es algo malo para la nariz, según usopp tenia un olor a sulfuro y eso es decir mucho, cuando atravesaron el vapor lee pudo sentir el aroma combinado de perfume y hormonas masculinas, busco la fuente del aroma hasta que se quedo de piedra al ver que la causa es que luffy y usopp no atraparon a ningún pez, sino a un hombre con maquillaje, un traje raro de bailarina y sus ropas son de color rosa, una persona que el identifico como un okama (travestí) en eso se cayo y lee aprovecho eso para buscar su capucha de cuerpo completo, al momento tuvieron que abordarlo al darse cuenta de que es un usuario al decir que no puede nadar, en eso le preguntaron cual fruta comió pero decidió mostrarles su habilidad.

"prepárense para este show"exclamo al momento de darle un golpe en la cara a luffy con la mano abierta, todos iban a atacarlo pero al ver que tenia la misma apariencia de luffy se congelaron de la impresión"cuando me toco la cara con mi mano izquierda"dijo mientras hacia esa acción"¡ven! vuelvo a la normalidad, esta es la habilidad de la mane mane no mi"dijo impresionando a todos los presentes, en eso toco la cara de todos excepto vivi al estar en la parte superior"ahora, miren...cuando toco mi cara...con mi mano derecha...puedo imitar...a quien sea...¡así de fácil!"dijo cambiando a usopp, zoro, chopper, lee y nami en ese orden"incluso el cuerpo es igual"dijo abriendo su ropa mostrando el cuerpo de nami como llego al mundo, impresionando a lee, luffy, chopper y usopp, pero lee es quien tubo la mas fuerte reacción por una pequeña hemorragia nasal que disimulo, en eso el okama volvió a ser el mismo pero con un chichón causado por una avergonzada y enfadada (sobretodo lo ultimo) nami.

después de eso luffy, chopper y usopp empezaron a pedirle otras imitaciones, entre ellas vivi se sorprendió en una algo que pudo darse cuenta lee, en eso llego el barco del okama que no era una sorpresa vendo que tenia las velas rosas y el mascaron de un cisne, después de una emotiva despedida de parte de luffy, copper y usopp (lo que fue raro para todos los demás) se pudo descubrir por parte de los tripulantes de okama que era mr.2, todos querían saber como vivi no sabia quien era y solo dijo que nunca lo había visto pero escucho rumores de su apariencia y vestimenta que era lo que estaba usando, recibiendo un"debiste haberlo notado"de zoro, lee, luffy y usopp. En eso dijo en shock que una de sus imitaciones estaba la apariencia de su padre nefertari cobra, en eso se dieron cuenta de que conocieron a un sujeto peligroso que podía pasarse por cualquiera, en eso empezaron a preocuparse pero de ahí zoro tuvo una idea, en eso apareció en frente de ellos un pez gigante con forma de gato, las reacciones eran varias entre ellas sorpresa, miedo y asombro...Pero en el caso de miembros como luffy, zoro y lee

"NUESTRA PRIMERA COMIDA EN 4 DÍAS""COMIDA""YO ME COMERÉ LAS COSTILLAS"exclamaron hambrientos zoro, luffy y lee en este orden, en eso el gato se asusta y trata de alejarse, en eso aparece sanji con la misma cara de los anteriores mencionados"espero que sepas delicioso gato gigante desgraciado"dijo apunto de abalanzarse y acabar con ese pez con forma felina, pero vivi apareció con una escoba golpeando a los 4 involucrados dejado que se escapara, vivi explico que era un gato marino y son criaturas sagradas en arabasta algo que desilusiono a los hambrientos por esperar mas para poder recibir el alimento,en eso divisaron en la distancia un grupo de barcos que reconocieron por sus velas como barcos de baroque works primero se alarmaron pero tanto zoro como sanji calmaron el momento, en eso pusieron en practica el plan de zoro poniéndose unas "X" en sus antebrazos y después unos vendajes para despistarlos, en eso siguieron navegando hasta desembarcar entre unas rocas.

Cuando llegaron lo único que hizo luffy fue correr si pensar en que dirección fue, en eso los que aun quedaban en el barco notaron un barco que tenia el logo"Mr3"demostrando que el también esta en arabasta, viendo que podría complicar las cosas por reconocerlos decidieron que se esconderían en el pueblo cercano usando una carpa para esconder a la mayoría exceptuando a sanji y a chopper, en eso llegaron a unas pequeñas ruinas, en eso vivi les dijo a todos que estaba preocupada por ellos por involucrarse en todo pero insistieron en involucrarse, ademas nami aun insistía en recibir su paga por traerla, en eso vivi explico que la base rebelde esta al noroeste de su ubicación algo complicado porque abra que cruzar el desierto y tener los alimentos y agua suficientes para el viaje algo complicado por el peligro de que mr.3 este en el pueblo, por fortuna no conoce a sanji ni a chopper así que los mencionados se ofrecieron a comprar lo necesario para eso dejando al resto esperando en las pequeñas ruinas.

"bueno, mientras esperamos a sanji-kun y a chopper creo que ya puedes decirme lee"dijo nami llamando la atención de los demás y poniendo tenso al mink

"¿de-de que hablas nami?"pregunto fingiendo ignorancia tratando de evitar la pregunta

"no trates de evitar la pregunta, sabes a que me refiero" dijo firme poniendo mas tenso al zorro

"¿de que hablan?, ¿nami-san, lee-san?"pregunto nuestra querida princesa de pelo celeste

"sobre unas carrot-chan y wanda-chan que el menciono mientras dormía"dijo con una sonrisa traviesa con una cara de*oops se me escapo*

esas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a todos y miraron atentamente al zorro viendo que se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza

"lee, ¿quienes son esas wanda y carrot?"pregunto usopp muy curioso

"bueno, wanda-chan y carrot-chan son las primeras amigas que e echo en mi vida, en mi hogar pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas jugábamos, charlábamos e incluso comíamos juntos de ves en cuando, realmente no puedo dejar en pensar en ellas"dijo sonriendo al final, dejando a las chicas con una expresión emocionada

"se puede decir que te gustan"dijo nami dejando impactado y sonrojado a lee

"q-que n-no, y-yo solo las veo como unas amigas. No es como si cada ves que piense en ellas quiera abrasarlas, hacerlas felices, tomarlas de la mano"en eso su expresión de pánico cambia a la de alguien enamorado"o querer darles flores cada mes e incluso que aveces sueño con besarlas"en eso se da cuenta de que hablo de mas y mira que todos menos zoro lo miran con burla

"entonces si te gustan"dijo usopp con gracia aguantando la sonrisa de burla

"no, no me gustan"dijo dejando entre desilusionados y desconcertados por lo que dijo antes"las amo"en eso tanto nami como vivi lo mirar con emoción, hasta que mira el suelo deprimido"pero no creo que eso importe ahora"

"¿porque dices eso?"pregunto vivi queriendo saber porque lo dijo

"han pasado 13 años desde la ultima ves que las vi y de seguro ya tengan novios, tal ves prometidos, e incluso ya estén casadas"dijo cada ves mas pesimista, en eso nami se acerca y le da un pequeño golpe en la frente"auch, ¿porque fue eso?"

"por idiota, si lo que dices es cierto entonces ellas también sienten algo por ti, ademas ¿si están con otros esta mal acaso?"pregunto poniéndose firme

"no, de echo yo creo que si son felices yo soy feliz"dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que nami sonría por la respuesta correcta

"lee, si no la has visto en 13 años ¿que edad tienes ahora?"quiso preguntar usopp teniendo esa duda en la cabeza

"tengo 23"respondió sin dudar dejando sorprendidos a todos porque sabían lo que significaba...

"TE FUISTE A LOS 10 AÑOS"exclamaron incrédulos por empezar una aventura a tan corta edad

"si, quería volverme mas fuerte para defender a todos los que conozco, y la única forma de hacerlo era con la decisión mas egoísta que se me ocurrió, irme y conocer el mundo para entrenar y hacerme mas fuerte para que cuando vuelva yo sea capas de defender tanto mi hogar como a mi gente"dijo con una mirada determinada

"baya, no esperaba que hicieras algo como eso, debes adorar mucho a tu pueblo para hacer algo como eso"dijo nami recordando el sacrificio que hizo uniéndose a la tripulación de arlong para evitar que le hagan daño a todos de la isla"y sobre wanda y carrot, descuida algo me dice que no solo corresponderán tus sentimientos, también encontraran alguna forma para que estén contigo"dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro, dejando sorprendido a lee para después mirarla sonriendo

"gracias"dijo alegre de tener el apoyo de un amigo suyo

En eso conversaron de otras cosas para pasar el tiempo evitando temas como de donde provenía y que era, en eso llegaron sanji y chopper trayendo lo necesario, mientras se cambiaban a ropa que los cubre del sol y comían algo, en el caso de nami y vivi sanji les trajo ropa de bailarinas, lee estaría disfrutando de la carne de lagarto del desierto pero tanto el como chopper están tapándose las narices por el fuerte aroma del perfume que llevan las chicas, en eso hablaron sobre que hacer y vivi les pedía toda su ayuda para ir a la base rebelde y detener toda la locura que hizo cocodrilo solo había un inconveniente...¿donde esta luffy?.

Empezaron a moverse en un grupo conformado por lee, zoro, chopper, nami y usopp para ver si luffy esta en alguna parte del pueblo, tal ves en un restaurante. Zoro vio a alguien muy sospechoso que ademas de ir sin camisa pudo ver el tatuaje que tanto zoro como lee reconocieron, al instante lee vio que zoro se escondio para evitar a una mujer de pelo negro azulado con lentes, tenia dudas y quiso preguntar pero se quedo callado cuando apareció un sujeto con 2 puros fumandolos con ropa abrigo blanco y jeans, lo reconoció como el capitán smoker de la marina poniendo tensos a los demás y escondiéndose

"¿entendiste tashigi?"pregunto con calma el capitán de la marina a su segunda al mando

"si capitán smoker, cuando vea a mugiwara y a su tripulación no escaparan de mi, en especial ese malnacido de roronoa zoro"dijo lo ultimo con gran enojo empuñando su katana

"como quieras"en eso se va a alguna parte, en eso tashigi va en dirección opuesta dirigiéndose a el grupo que al ver a la espadachina de la marina acercarse actuaron como civiles ignorantes de la conversación que tuvieron

"ojala me encuentre pronto a roronoa zoro para así derrotarlo en combate y tener a wadō ichimonji para asegurarme de que nunca mas la vea"en eso posa su mirada en una persona con túnica con el rostro tapado que en realidad era lee"disculpe ¿de casualidad sabes de alguna tienda de espadas?"pregunto sin saber que esta ante un pirata disfrazado

"no en realidad soy un turista, no conozco el sitio"dijo tratando de que se aleje, sin darse cuenta de que los demás se alejan evitando que los reconozcan

"le pido disculpas, es que quiero ver las clases de espadas que venden en las tiendas"explico

"ya veo, por cierto esa es una hermosa espada"alago su katana

"verdad, esta es shigure una de las poderosas wazamono, es tan rara como poderosa"dijo desenvainando la katana y mirándola con admiración

"eso suena interesante, dime mas sobre eso"dijo interesado dejándola sorprendida

"al fin, alguien que también le fascinan las espadas, mira existen muchos tipos de espadas y se separan en grupos, las personas como yo somos como dirían muchos frikis de las espadas, yo quiero aprender, catalogar y apreciar cada una que existen sean tanto nuevas como antiguas, y también confiscar las encantadoras espadas que portan los indignos, entre ellos roronoa zoro que tiene en sus asquerosas manos una katana tan hermosa como wadō ichimonji"dijo con emoción al principio pero con desagrado al final

"y-ya veo"dijo incomodo por ver que la única razón de su desagrado a zoro sea solamente por una espada

"bueno seguiría hablando contigo pero tengo que ir a otra parte, tengo que encontrar pirata y de paso catalogar espadas hermosas"dijo yéndose a alguna parte

"era...simpática, ¿no lo creen chicos?¿chicos?"en eso se da cuenta que lo dejaron solo"supongo que tendré que reunirme con ellos en las ruinas"dijo yendo al sitio acordado

al llegar el junto con el grupo explicando el echo en que esta la marina y tenían que buscar a luffy para irse pronto, pero algo llamo su atención y eso era el sonido de un montón de marines persiguiendo a algún pirata estúpido...momento ¿PIRATA ESTÚPIDO?

"¿ERES TU?"exclamaron la tripulación al ver a su capitán en esa situación, en eso delato su escondite no teniendo otra opción mas que empezar a correr"IMBÉCIL"exclamaron nuevamente corriendo detrás de el, pareciera que lograrían escapar pero...

"WHITE BLOW"exclamo smoker utilizando el poder de la moku moku no mi tratando de alcanzar a luffy, lee estuvo apunto de bloquear el golpe con la doru doru no mi pero alguien se adelanto

"KAGEROU"(llamarada)exclamo una voz haciendo que fuego golpeara y dispersando el humo, en eso vieron sorprendidos a el mismo sujeto sospechoso que al parecer es un usuario de la akuma no mi.

"ace"dijo luffy sorprendido y llamando la atención de todos"es ace, ¿te comiste una akuma no mi"pregunto

"si, me comi la mera mera no mi"dijo para después ver al frente"de todas formas, este no es un buen momento para hablar, después los alcanzo ahora váyanse"dijo para dejar al grupo irse solo que...

"no se quien seas exactamente, pero si eres amigo de luffy quisiera pedirte que si logras conseguir aunque sea un pelo de smoker"lee exclamo a la distancia dejando con una interrogación en la cabeza de todos pero sin darle importancia el llamado ace asintió

"¿quien era ese?, luffy"quiso saber vivi mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo"¿acaso es alguien que conoces?"

"si"dijo corriendo mientras coacervaba la sonrisa que tenia al ver a ace"el es mi hermano"dijo con una gran sonrisa dejando a todos los demás sorprendidos por tal información que solo pudieron hacer una cosa...

"¿HERMANO?"

fin del capitulo

* * *

 **uff por fin termine, lamento mucho la demora la razón es que mi computadora borra todo mi progreso cuando tiene una actualización y eso hace que tenga que hacerlo todo desde cero, como sea espero que les alla gustado el cap y no olviden poner sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, debo decirles que no puedo hacer cambios radicales en caso en que me pidan que cambie algo. los vere (o leere)luego**

 **mata ne**


	10. ace

**Los saludo nuevamente a todos, quiero agradecer a quienes me apoyan para alentarme en seguir con esto, entre ellos mi socio vemtuz**

 **Nicolas maximiliano Baez** : tranquilo, te aseguro que lo seguiré por un tiempo

 **debo aclarar que ni one piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo mi oc**

* * *

capitulo 10:conociendo a "hiken no ace", el reencuentro de 2 hermanos

mientras la tripulación tomaba su camino al merry podían ver a la distancia la batalla entre humo y fuego, mientras que todos le preguntaron a su capitán si realmente era su hermano recibiendo una afirmativa de el, en eso continuaron con el camino al barco hasta ver un camino separado, todos fueron al camino de la derecha...bueno casi todos, luffy tomo el camino de la derecha al estar distraído viendo la batalla entre fuego y humo, los miembros llegaron y guardaron la provisiones y liberar las velas junto con subir el ancla. Estaban por desembarcar pero les falta algo...o alguien.

"oigan, ¿no nos falta alguien?"pregunto el zorro

"si, y resulta que es el mas importante"contesto nami

"ese...IDIOTA"exclama el peliverde

"ahhh, ¿porque nos pasa eso? siempre que tenemos que hacer algo importante, el hace alguna tontería"dijo usopp totalmente frustado

"no podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a luffy, lo mas seguro es que la marina nos encuentre aquí"lee les dijo la consecuencia

"¿pero que sera de luffy?"chopper se preocupo

"navegaremos por la orilla, si logramos encontrarlo o que el nos encuentre subirá al barco en seguida"contesto dejando aliviado al reno

empezaron a zarpar al lado del país buscando algún lugar para esconderse y de paso buscar a luffy, después de un rato lee logro escuchar que los llaman y mira a la distancia a su capitán

"lo encontré, es luffy"aviso a todos

"¿estas seguro?"quiso asegurarse zoro

"aver...cicatriz debajo del ojo, sombrero de paja, cara de idiota, si es luffy"lo describió

en eso noto que luffy empezó a estirar el brazo hasta llegar al barco y retraerse y llegar al barco golpeando a sanji, lee y chopper

"jajajaja, lo siento sanji, chopper, lee"se disculpo sonriedo

"maldito, ¿acaso no conoces tu propia fuerza?"le pregunta el cocinero enojado mientras lo zarandea, en eso lee pone los nudillos en los extremos de su cabeza

"por capitanes como tu hacen que su tripulación tengan canas a una edad joven"dijo mientras molía con sus nudillos a su capitán

"p-p-p-perdón"exclama con dolor, lee se separa deteniéndose"ah es verdad, ace"mira por la borda

en eso explica que no se preocupa si algo pasa, porque según el ace siempre lo derrotaba en las peleas incluso antes de comer la mera mera no mi, algo que usopp dijo que era porque el hermano mayor de un monstruo es un SUPER monstruo, mientras que luffy se jacta diciendo que podría derrotarlo ahora, sin darse cuenta de que ace estaba detrás de el y lo sorprende

"supongo que mi otouto les a dado problemas"pregunto con gracia

"si, lo ha hecho"dijeron con pena

"je, es realmente un torpe, lo mas seguro es que hallan tenido que pagar por sus consecuencias"seguía sonriendo

"si, así ha sido"contestaron tranquilos

"se los encargo"pidió de manera educada

"por el momento, lo mas seguro es que quieras hablarnos un poco. ¿Quieres pasar?, haré algo de te"ofreció sanji al nuevo invitado

"no gracias, aprecio el gesto pero tendré que negarme"después de decir eso apunta con el dedo al cigarrillo prendiéndolo

"no me esperaba esto"dijo usopp"pensé que luffy estaba describiendo a una persona egoísta, idiota y arrogante..."

"era mentira"termino nami"es demasiado educado para ser hermano de luffy"

"es hermoso tener hermanos"menciono chopper conmovido

"si, realmente lo es"al final dijo lee, llamando la atención de sus compañeros

"lee ¿Acaso tienes hermanos?"quiso preguntar el espadachín

"si tengo uno, su nombre es shen y para ser mas claro es mi hermano gemelo"al mencionarlo los demás se impresionaron

en eso conversaron un poco hasta que aparecieron 5 barcos de baroque works poniéndolos alerta pero ace dijo que se encargaría yendo hacia ellos con su bote a propulsor, al acercarse dio un gran salto junto con fuego en las piernas para pasar por encima de los barcos y destrozarlos con un poderoso **HIKEN** impresionando a la tripulación, en eso regresa al barco

"wow ace, realmente fuiste increíble"alago luffy a su hermano

"jeje no fue nada"

En eso paso un rato en los que luffy, usopp y chopper estaban dando escusas para brindar y beber sake, también ace explico que vino a arabasta buscando a un pirata llamado kurohige mismo pirata que estaba en la tripulación de shirohige, pero deserto cuando asesino a un miembro y se fue, llego a arabasta por varios rumores de que fue visto en yuba mismo sitio donde se dirigen nuestra tripulación preferida, aunque primero tendrán que pasar primero por erumalu

"espero que nuestro viaje sea divertido ace"dijo con un tarro a mano y todos hicieron kampai bebiendo, en eso lee se acerca al capitán de la segunda división

"es un gusto conocerte ace"le estrecha la mano, cosa que devolvió con gusto"ahora ¿me podrías enseñar tus otras técnicas?"al momento de preguntar todos lo vieron con duda, cosa que noto"¿que?"

"¿no se supone que al tocar a un usuario aprendes sus técnicas?"quiso preguntar nami

"yo nunca dije eso, lo que dije esa ves es que también puedo hacerlo"contesto

"¿entonces como conoces la **gomu gomu no pistoru** de luffy"pregunto ahora usopp teniendo ahora mas atención

"se debe porque el mismo dia que los conocí los observaba para ver si tenían algo interesante, también ayudo que fingiera no saber nada sobre que luffy es un usuario de la fruta, al observarlo descubrí sus habilidades y solo faltaba estar en su tripulación"respondió a la pregunta

"en pocas palabras, copias los movimientos con solo verlos una ves"dijo analizando lo que dijo el zorro

"exactamente"

"wow, una fruta que te permite imitar el poder de las otras frutas, teniéndolas todas al mismo tiempo podrías ser el segundo pirata mas fuerte del mundo, el primero claramente es shirohige"dijo ace pensado primero en su capitán

"en realidad no"dijo volviendo a llamar la atención de todos"en si mi fruta si puede imitar la de otros, pero no puedo tener 2 frutas al mismo tiempo, pongan en ejemplo esto"todos piensan en un mini lee en frente de un marine común"al tocar las frutas de luffy y ace puedo estirar mis extremidades y convertir mi cuerpo en fuego"el mini lee estira su brazo para golpear en la cara del marine y el lo intenta cortar en el cuerpo pero lo atraviesa mientras su cuerpo se reconstruye con el fuego, en eso le da un duro golpe dejándolo derrotado y al zorro victorioso"pero mientras mis extremidades están estirados no puedo defender mi cuerpo asiéndolo de fuego"ahora imaginan la misma situación pero antes de golpear al marine este le corta la mano dejando al mini lee con una expresión de horror y dolor dejando al marine con victoria"por lo tanto, si puedo tener el poder de todas las frutas, pero no usarlas al mismo tiempo"

"pero eso significa que la apariencia que tienes es tu verdadero tu"dijo vivi

"si"contesto con calma dejando aun mas impresionados a todos

"creíamos que tu apariencia fue de otro usuario de la akuma no mi"dijo usopp

"no, siempre e sido así"

"ya veo, ¿alguna otra cosa que decirnos de tu akuma no mi, alguna otra desventaja?"quiso preguntar sanji

"la verdad si, no puedo imitar la akuma no mi de nadie si no es con contacto físico"en eso los miembros a excepción de chopper y nami recuerdan que lee golpeo a wapol en el abrigo

"quieres decir que no tienes el el poder de el bocazas ese"dedujo sanji

"exacto, si solo toco la ropa no pasara nada"dijo y fue a alguna parte

siguieron asi por un rato hasta que sanji empieza a preparar onigiris junto con lee, usopp y luffy

"hola, soy el capitán onigiri-usopp"decía usopp con un onigiri atravesado por su dedo para parecer su nariz, en eso lo mueve un poco"¿y quien eres tu?"

"yo soy meshidaru-san"dijo luffy con un hombre de nieve echo de arroz, en es ambos reciben un sartenazo de sanji

"NO JUEGUEN CON LA COMIDA, si están tan aburridos mejor vayan a lavar los platos, demonios estoy tratando de terminar los bentos y ustedes hacen payasadas, ¿cierto que son una molestia lee?, ¿lee?"pregunto viendo al zorro y lo encuentra haciendo un zorro de arroz

"listo, el zorro de arroz esta terminado"dijo con un tono de orgullo recibiendo también un sartenazo del cocinero

"mejor ve a ayudar a ese dúo de idiotas"señalo a luffy y a usopp llevando los platos, el mink se levanta y los acompaña"rayos, ahora son tres"empieza a lavar una tabla para cortar pero escucha unos ruidos y ve a los 3 castigados lavando los platos en donde no deberían"ESTÁN LAVANDO LOS PLATOS CON LOS TRAPOS SUCIOS"el trió lo vio confundido

desembarcaron un momento para que vivi pueda darle a carue un mensaje que debe enviarse al palacio, mientras ace dice que es sospechoso eso, que cree que el motivo es mas profundo y peligroso, en eso llegan al sitio donde van a desembarcar.

"¿QUE TE A ASADO, NAMI-SAN?¿DONDE DEJASTE TU VESTIDO DE BAILARINA?"pregunto sanji en shock al ver a nami sin ese vestido que le dio, en ves de eso un traje que la tapa por completo, mira a vivi y ve que también lleva el mismo traje"NOO VIVI-CHAN, TU TAMBIÉN NOO ¿PORQUE LLEVAN PUESTO ESO?"

"porque nos podríamos quemar el intenso sol del desierto si dejamos la piel expuesta"respondió la princesa dejando deprimido al cocinero rubio, en eso vivi le dio a luffy una túnica para cubrirse y a lee una túnica nueva

"gracias vivi, he usado esto durante años y necesitaba una nueva"dijo al ponérsela y notar que tiene su color favorito azul oceano

al empezar a desembarcar aparecieron unas sombras en el agua, de una de las sombras salio un pequeño ser con cara de dugong y caparazón de tortuga, varios miembros estaban confundidos por lo que eran pero vivi lo aclaro diciendo que son kung fu dugongs

"si quieren desembarcar tendrán que pelear y vencerme, si tienen miedo tendrán que ir a otra parte, idiotas. Es lo que dijo"chopper traducio lo que dijo el animal

"no puedo quedarme quieto después de que alguien me llamara idiota, AQUÍ VOY"dijo usopp con valor creyendo que el kung fu dugong no es tan fuerte

"espera, usopp-san"quiso advertir la princesa pero era tarde...usopp fue derrotado en segundos"los kung fu dugongs son muy fuertes"sin que ella o alguien los viera lee y luffy derrotaron al dugong

"jejeje ganamos"exclamo luffy y lee levanto los brazos

"ganar es aun peor que perder"exclamo vivi, cosa que llamo a atención de todos y sobre todo lee, el kung fu dugong se levanto pero no con una mirada de desafió si no con una mirada de admiración"los kung fu dugongs tienen como código convertirse en el discípulo de aquel que los derrote"

"creo que debiste decirlo antes"dijo lee con pena cuando los 2 terminaron de derrotar al ultimo de los dugongs y todos le daban la misma mirada de admiración

"CONSIGUIERON MAS DISCÍPULOS MIENTRAS HABLÁBAMOS"exclamo en shock la princesa al ver a la manada alrededor de los 2

"BIEN, HAGAN LO MISMO QUE YO"exclama luffy a los dugongs que se motivaron"POSICIONES"los dugongs lo hacen"AHORA GOLPEAN"lo hacen"ahora esto, esto, HAGAN ESTO, ESTO"exclamaba entrenando a los dugongs

"no entiendo como es que acepta esto"dijo lee viendo el entrenamiento, en eso siente que le tiran la ropa y ve que son los dugongs que derroto pidiendo que le enseñen"*suspira*ok, primero tomen posiciones"pone los puños en los costados y los pequeños lo imitan"ahora golpen"lo hacen"ahora usen el otro brazo para defensa"lo hacen

estuvieron así un rato hasta terminar

"bien, vamonos a yuba"dijo luffy preparado

"espera un momento...¿TE LOS VAS A LLEVAR CONTIGO?"exclama zoro viendo a los kung fu dugongs detrás de el

"luffy-san, los dugongs son criaturas marinas no pueden cruzar el desierto"decía vivi junto a nami, pero al ver a los dugogs muy apegados a luffy y a lee fueron sometidas por su ternura, ambas estuvieron pensando en alguna manera gentil para que se queden

"ya se"dijo chopper empezando a olfatear los suministros hasta mostrar la comida"tomen, les daremos esto si se quedan y se comportan ¿es un trato?"al escuchar eso los dugongs se abalanzaron llevándose incluso a chopper"auxilio"

"chopper"exclama usopp preocupado

en eso se despidieron mutuamente, teniendo a los kung fu dugongs con comida y a la tripulación con menos comida, en el camino pasaron por una duna y encontraron un pueblo en ruinas, donde vivi dijo que era erumalu la ciudad verde, pasaron por la ciudad viendo que esta destruido y seco

"este lugar necesita algo de agua, esta muy seco"aprieta la hoja de una palmera haciéndola polvo y llegando un poco en la boca haciendo que tosa

mientras continúan caminando por la ciudad vivi explica que en todo el país no a llovido por 3 años y anteriormente llovía en alubarna, les cuenta que todo es causado por un polvo verde llamado dance powder, un tipo de polvo que acelera el proceso de lluvia en las nubes haciendo que llueve de manera de inmediata, pero la única consecuencia de ese polvo es que deja en sequía los países cercanos privándoles de la lluvia que debería ser de ellos, eso hizo que el gobierno mundial lo prohibiera y declare un crimen, vivi también explica que muchos sacos con dance powder estaban tanto en el puerto como en el castillo incriminando al rey, en eso llegaron a donde antes había un canal (rio) que les daba agua en la ciudad, ahora un camino seco, continúan caminando por la ciudad destruida hasta que vino una fuerte corriente de viento junto con una corriente de arena que hace que se tapen los ojos, lee y luffy entreabrieron los ojos intentando ver y lo que vieron fue la silueta de alguien con una capa alejándose, al irse la corriente de viento vieron un poco lejos a alguien y fueron a ver quien era, pero solo encontraron a un esqueleto con ropas echas destrozos haciendo que la peliceleste empiece a llorar y por la rabia luffy, sanji, usopp y lee fueron a un edificio casi destrozado para terminar el trabajo, aunque solo el capitán, vice-capitán y el cocinero lo hicieron, usopp se lastimo la mano tratando de golpearlo, deciden seguir para ir directo a yuba.

en eso nami nota que lee esta masticando un hueso"...lee"lo llama teniendo su atención"¿de donde sacaste ese hueso?"

"¿esto?"pregunta señalado el hueso teniendo una afirmativa"lo encontré al lado del esqueleto...es mio"lo sigue masticando, en eso recibe un golpe en en la cabeza obligando al zorro a enterrar el hueso teniendo cascadas de lagrimas.

(si quieren escuchen como ending "walk like an egyptian")

to be continued

* * *

 **otro capitulo echo, lamento mucho la demora es que ahora entiendo el problema de los autores sobre el blockeo de escritor y les aseguro que es un problema que me deja sin ganas de escribir o me deja sin inspiración y/o creatividad**

 **quiero avisarles que por decisión de mi socio vemtuz también habrá zoroxtashigixperona y un personaje especial que no se vera hasta a que vallan al nuevo mundo, espero que tengan paciencia, y quiero decir que posiblemente (no prometo nada) el próximo capitulo sea mas largo**

 **mata ne**


End file.
